Suffocation
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li Xiang can't seem to breathe. Her jealous and overprotective boyfriend, college and loose grip on her life is spinning...but maybe her luck might change...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Capcom…everything has always belonged that company…

XXX

Chun Li Xiang threw her books on the table, sighing with exasperation. Today, today wasn't precisely the best of all days.

In fact, it was a never-ending cycle of bad, very bad days. It was just that today was exceptionally worse that the others.

So much for that great college life she heard about all of her life…

Ticking off the events off of her finger, she laid back in her desk chair. One, Cammy ditched her to be with her _other_ friends during first period, leaving Chun Li to fend for herself. Two, her cell phone broke in the middle of second period because it started to ring and Chun Li yanked it out of her purse too quickly. Three, Vega was trying to get a piece of her ass throughout the day, Four, her lovely stalker 'boyfriend' was watching her every move, escorting her everywhere and became insanely jealous when she looked at another guy for two seconds. Five, Chun Li had to go on a date with him on Friday, two days away, no exceptions. Six…it was school and she had tons of homework.

Closing her eyes and putting her head backwards, Chun Li heard her phone ring beside her, a tone that hurt her ears and head. "Oh, for the love of God…" she mumbled, letting it ring off the hook.

It rang six times before the machine got it. However, the caller didn't leave a message and Chun Li waited with boredom, knowing fully what else was going to happen.

"One…two…three…" Chun Li counted silently before her IM popped up with a chat box:

**RiverChariot: Chun Li, are you there?**

**RiverChariot: Hello? Answer me!**

**RiverChariot: I meant 'now'.**

Chun Li watched the text pop up on her computer screen, looking at them with hate. This man…this man was such a control freak! Such a…! Chun Li detested him with such a passion, such a strong passion that matched his extreme obsession for her…

RiverChariot: Chun Li, do you want me to come over there? I will. I have the car keys in my hand right now and if you don't answer in ten seconds, I'm coming.

Turning fully around to her computer, Chun Li slowly began to type.

TigerLily: I'm right here.

**TigerLily: I was busy.**

**TigerLily: No need to get upset.**

**RiverChariot: I nearly had a stroke. You shouldn't do that. **

**RiverChariot: What were you doing? I called you.**

**TigerLily: I was studying. History test, you know. Over the French Revolution. I've been dropping my grades in that class.**

**RiverChariot: You could ask for my help. You know I could help you pass.**

**TigerLily: You know I can't get in trouble for cheating.**

**RiverChariot: That wasn't very nice. I don't always cheat.**

**TigerLily: Whatever. I can't talk for long…**

**RiverChariot: You're being a little saucy with me. **

**RiverChariot: You know I only like the sarcasm/bitchy attitude sometimes. **

**TigerLily: I had a bad day.**

**RiverChariot: I'll take care of Vega. He won't do that again. What else happened?**

**TigerLily: My cell phone broke during 2nd period.**

**RiverChariot: So I'll buy you a new one. One that's better…do you like those Razors? Those are cute. I could get a little pink one for you…**

**TigerLily: I'll lose it.**

**RiverChariot: I'll pick you up one tomorrow after school…you can come with me if you like.**

**TigerLily: Fine. Whatever. **

**RiverChariot: I could still come to your dorm. Help you…out a little.**

Chun Li paused for a moment. She knew he was going to suggest that again...this man ignored her every time she said no. Then they would get into a big argument and he would do something really awful…

TigerLily: I'm too busy.

**RiverChariot: Not for me you aren't.**

**TigerLily: I'm serious, I really have to study.**

**RiverChariot: And I said I could help you. Read off notes, make cards…you know, the works. Or, I could help you 'study' for other classes that I have straight A's in…**

**TigerLily: We've been over this…you know how I feel about sex. **

**RiverChariot: But there's a huge difference. We are going to get married. **

**TigerLily: Things change. You might find someone new.**

**RiverChariot: That won't happen. You're the only person I'll ever love. It's you and me. Forever.**

**TigerLily: I got to go. Cammy's coming.**

**RiverChariot: And…?**

**TigerLily: I have to study and eat dinner.**

**RiverChariot: I'll bring dinner.**

**TigerLily: I said 'no'. You can't come.**

**RiverChariot: Goddamn, woman. If you don't want sex, then I won't make you but I want to come over. **

**TigerLily: You do that then I won't go out with you on Friday. Or any day of the week.**

**RiverChariot: …fine. You win.**

**TigerLily: Thank you. Now I really have to go. Bye.**

**RiverChariot: I love you.**

Chun Li hesitated for a moment, wanting to throw up. He was expecting an answer and she had to give it to him.

TigerLily: I love you too.

**TigerLily has logged out **

'That took care of that problem.' She thought, opening her French History book. Staring her assigned page, Chun Li let her mind wander off to the future. What happened bothered her. He said that they were getting married…

It wasn't first time he said something like that. He said it about every week, almost as a sickening reminder.

He had their entire future planned out. Marriage, kids, where they live, what kind of a house, pets…

There was a fine line between innocent daydreaming/fantasies and complete infatuation of something that really didn't exist. It wasn't like a regular couple thing, it was an actual thing that he was determined to make happen.

It frightened her.

XXX

The next day 

Ryu Hoshi couldn't find a place to sit.

The lunchroom was crowed and he couldn't see Ken anywhere in the sea of people crashing into each other.

Making his way outside, he put his hand up to his eyes, trying to block out the sun. Still nothing.

"Move it!" a harsh voice said behind him, pushing him out of his way. Ryu stumbled a bit and saw someone that was a head taller than him with a muscular build that outweighed his. He was wearing a red jacket with a red hat over his neatly cropped combed black hair and blue jeans with black boots.

His eyes darted side-to-side and turned around back to him. "Have you seen a girl who had two…never mind…"

The man walked away and Ryu relaxed. He thought that guy was going to try to kick his ass.

"Hi. Your name is Ryu Hoshi, right?" another voice said from behind him, a much sweeter voice. He turned around and saw a beautiful Chinese woman with two buns braided in her hair. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a light blue skirt with blue sandals. Slightly cocking her head, she smiled.

"You're in my class- Calculus." She explained and stepped towards him. "My name is Chun Li Xiang. I sit behind you…I'm really sorry about him, he's kind of-"

"Chun Li! There you are, I've been searching all over for you." The same guy who pushed Ryu out of his way rushed back, embracing Chun Li tightly. "Where were you? I thought I told you to stay…"

"Ahem." Chun Li coughed and pointed to Ryu. "Ryu, this is my…boyfriend, Bison."

Ryu bit the inside of his cheek. "Hi." He finally said something, extending his hand, a little confused at why the fact a pretty, cute girl would date this ass-"I'm Ryu Hoshi. I'm in Chun Li's Calculus class."

Bison narrowed his eyes and gave him a cold handshake that lasted two seconds. "Bison." He simply said and turned back to Chun Li. "You didn't tell me about him."

"Because he just entered my class two days ago, Bison…"

"Well, why didn't I ever hear about him?"

"Because I didn't talk to him until just now and the reason was that I was being nice and you pushed him rudely!"

"I don't want to argue right now, Chun." He finished and looked back at Ryu. "So, I guess I better say I'm rather sorry that I pushed you…I was looking for her." Bison jerked his thumb to Chun Li, "She moved and I was trying to find her."

Ryu slightly smiled. "I'm looking for someone too. His name is Ken Masters…"

"Hey, amigo! Where have you been, I found some cute girls that'll eat lunch with us…" a blonde haired man jogged up beside Ryu before taking notice of Chun Li and Bison. "…Whoa. Er…"

"We were just leaving." Bison quickly said, grabbing Chun Li's hand. "Let's go." Chun Li protested as they were walking away but Ryu couldn't hear it. He turned back to Ken.

"Kind of controlling and abusive, don't you think?" he said to Ken before Ken shook him.

"Ryu! Do you have a death wish!" Ken practically shouted out. "Do you know who that was! That was Chun Li Xiang and Bison! You could've gotten your intestines shoved down your own throat!"

"What?"

"Look, Bison extremely protective and jealous of Chun Li. I mean, EXTREMELY. He rips out the spine of any man that makes contact with her. No one who's smart that has a manly feature is allowed to talk to her. You're lucky you lasted this long…"

Ryu held up his hands. "He didn't get mad. But…he was pretty cold. Cold enough to freeze hell…"

Ken stifled. "Yeah, he hates you now."

"Great. Didn't you say you found someone to have lunch with?"

XXX

"I can't believe that son-of-a-bitch did that!" Bison raged as they were sitting underneath a tree. "Trying to steal you away…"

"Bison, he's new. He didn't know anything…and he wasn't trying to steal me away! Why do you have to drive everyone I talk to that's of a different gender away from me?" Chun Li demanded as Bison pushed her onto his chest, laying her head back.

"Because the only reason why guys become friends with girls is if they want sex and I don't want that to happen." He explained coolly, stroking her hair. "I love you very much."

Chun Li started to feel uncomfortable when he said that. "What are we doing tomorrow night?" she quickly changed the subject, hoping to distract him. "I was thinking about going to a club. Or a movie-I heard that there's a new Julia Roberts movie is playing and since it's one of your favorite actresses…"

Her hand tightened a little. He wanted to make out with her, that was the only reason why he was going to go to a movie like that. Julia Roberts mostly starred in a romance movie…

"No, I think I want to go to a club instead." She voted for the former and Bison was silent for a little while.

"I don't know, I'm a little concerned. You would dress in something skimpy and with all that dancing and music…"

"Nothing will happen. Nothing ever happens." She persisted. "It's been so long since we've gone dancing anyway."

Bison was hesitant to accept but finally did. "Alright. Just promise me not to get too drunk…"

"Thanks." Chun Li said and her boyfriend touched her hips, slowly tracing down it, making her flinch inwardly. "What are you…?"

"I have no idea what I would do without you." Bison said softly, tenderly as if he was talking to a baby bird. "I would go crazy, insane. Without your sweet touch and warm beauty, I would go absolutely nuts. Your honey lips…"

He took her chin and placed his mouth on her's, suckling her bottom lip while invading her mouth with his tongue. Chun Li immediately tried to retract from it, forcing herself to suffer through his kiss. After he was satisfied, Bison let her go and Chun Li laid her head back down.

"I can't wait until we get married." Bison said with a light smile, his eyes wandering in a daydream. "Wouldn't that be nice?"  
Chun Li secretly made a face, putting her head deeper into his chest. "We'll get married somewhere very beautiful…but anywhere would only bend to your beauty. Maybe in the Spring. Yes…Beautiful Spring…"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Chun Li said with a little sigh, pretending to play along.

Shaking his head, Bison kissed her on top of the head. "You need a new cell phone, right?" he asked. "After you're done, we'll get it together in my car. A pink Razor. You'll be so cute talking into that little thing."

She opened her mouth to speak but decided to shut up. What would she say that would change his mind? What could she say that would change his mind?

Bison wouldn't change his mind about something for the world. Not even his greatest desire could do something about that…

XXX

Read and Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chun Li bit back her tongue as they made their way through an electronics shop. Bison, pulling her around like a rag doll with a small smile on his face, said rather plainly and calmly, "We'll eat after this. I think Jackal's is open…"

She rolled her eyes. Bison knew Chun Li was watching her weight and knew she was starting to feel self-conscious about her body size. Greasy hamburgers deep fried in grease fat was not going to help her.

"Bison, you know I'm trying to lose weight…"

"I don't see why, you're thin enough. I already think you're a stick. A stick with muscles anyway," he replied, "I actually think you need to gain weight…I don't want an anorexic girlfriend who can barely breathe on her own…"

_'Funny you should mention that, Bison…'_ Chun Li hatefully thought. _'Because it certainly feels like it…'_

XXX

Ryu sipped his soda. "Wish you would quit doing this to me, Ken."

"C'mon, buddy. She was just puckering those lips to you…"

"Ken, no." Ryu refused. "I'm sure Ibuki is very nice and sweet but I won't go out with her."

Ken gave him one of his famous grins. "You want to be a wandering warrior searching for a fight. There's nothing wrong about getting some love on the side while you're ahem 'fighting the one fight'. Ladies love that mysterious, quiet, misunderstood…"

"I'm not misunderstood!"

"Sure you are. They love thinking that they could tame your 'wild' spirit and settle it down with little Ryu Jr." Ken explained, popping open another can of soda. "It doesn't hurt to humor them a little."

"I don't want to humor her. I don't want to date anyone." The friend firmly refused. "Why don't you humor her?"

"Not my type. A little too…naïve really." Ken refused but added, "But you would be perfect for her…"

Ryu gave a rather frustrated glance at his 'best' friend and repeated again, "I'm not dating her. I want to focus on my fighting skills."

Ken sighed. "At the rate you're going, buddy, you're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life and I can't think of a worst fate than dying as a virgin."

"At least it's a virgin who fought well."

XXX

"Thank you very much." The sales clerk said, putting away the other cell phones.

Chun Li stared at the cell phone that was in her hand as if it had grown eyes. It was indeed a pink Razor with black buttons, the only one in stock, with silver numbers. Bison chose it out, paid for it in cash, and chose a plan personally for her.

Bison slightly nodded his head and pulled Chun Li away from the counter. "See, I told you that would look adorable with it." He proudly credited himself, "Now that we have everything all set up…"

"Bison, I can't afford this…"

"Nonsense. I'll help you pay." Bison waved off that worry with his hand, not even caring that Chun Li didn't even like it. "You only talk to me anyway."

There it was again! Bison just naturally assumed that Chun Li only spoke to him on the cell phone when in reality; Chun Li talked to a lot of people…

Well, almost. Bison drove most of them away.

However, Chun Li was clever and not easily duped. Bison wanted to pay for half of the bill to see who she was talking to. See if there was any competition, any form of threat or chaos to upset his perfect relationship.

"Alright." Chun Li mumbled and Bison wrapped his arm around her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her.

"I do too." She said uninterested.

XXX

Bison frowned noticeably when Chun Li ordered.

"Soup and Salad, please." She sighed out, laying the menu back down. The waitress, brunette ponytail chewing a piece of gum, jotted it down. "Is that all?" she drowsily asked, apparently bored.

"Sweetheart…perhaps you would like more to eat than salad?" the boyfriend asked her, smiling as though Chun Li was a young ignorant child. "No, that's all I want to eat." She replied back with the exact tone.

Bison's frown increased dramatically, his eyes slanting a little. The waiter, thinking it was all, left without a single word to go chew her bubblegum.

"Chun Li," he said very quietly, "I think you should have more food…money is no object, I can pay for it…"

"I'm not that hungry. And as I said before, I'm watching my weight." Chun Li replied coldly back and Bison was silent for a moment.

"You are not heavy at all. You are very thin and I am very worried about you. I barely see you eat anymore…in fact; I don't think you eat anymore. I want you to be very healthy and happy…"

"Bison, please. Dear God, I'm not anorexic. I'm just watching what I eat, is that too hard to understand?" she rolled her eyes, placing her chin in her hand. Her boyfriend made a small, annoyed noise in his throat.

"Chun Li, you've been very rude these last few days, especially to me. Sagat tells me that you have been talking to some guy the day before you got this attitude…" Bison stated, his eyes demanding a answer.

"Who, my father?" Chun Li laughed out loud. "Yeah, so? I talked to him on the phone, he wanted to know how I did on my Physics test…"

"No. Another one. A…college student." Bison sharply interrupted. "A classmate that I don't know about."

Chun Li stared at him hard, trying to think of whom it might be that Sagat saw…

"T.Hawk?" she finally answered before she realized her basic mistake.

She was in this relationship to know something deathly important. If Chun Li didn't know the name of someone, that person wouldn't be hurt. If she acted like she didn't do anything bad, Bison would let it go with a warning. Too bad she forgot-she was so angry at him…!

"Hawk?" he snapped loudly. "That Mexican dog! What the hell was he doing talking to you…you know, I've heard about those people, they impregnate girls and leave them so they could collect the welfare money…"

"He was asking about the assignment because his English is slightly limited! I think he asked for a pen too…but that's not the point. I spoke to him for three minutes and he left me alone!" Chun Li hotly answered back.

Another mistake: she was acting too defensive for T.Hawk and Chun Li spoke of how long they talked. Bison would assume that she was cheating on him or he was hitting on her or some other bullshit theory.

"Aha! I knew something was up between you two! Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh after tomorrow." Bison cursed T.Hawk and Chun Li sighed unhappily. "Bison, please, we didn't do anything and I didn't talk to him after that…"  
"Yes, and I'm just insuring that it really won't happen."  
"Bison, promise me you won't do anything severe…"

Bison closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled. "I won't if you do some things for me."

'Here we go again.' She thought bitterly.

"You have to eat more than Soup and Salad. Two, you have to go out with me on Saturday too and three, I can come to your dorm after this." Bison offered and Chun Li shrugged her shoulders lightly. As long as Bison didn't ask for sex, it wasn't all that bad…

"Alright. Fine." She agreed, receiving a kiss from him. "That's also including never speaking to him again…"

Well, that wouldn't bother her anyway.

XXX

After eating soup, salad and a hamburger/fries, Chun Li was stuffed. She most likely gained weight and it would be hard to lose it…

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Bison led her to his car. "See, that wasn't so bad." He told her with triumph as he unlocked it.

"Yes, I'll remember you said that after I get a heart attack…"

He smiled lightly at her joke. "I'll remember too when I'm standing in front of a glass window in a rehab center." Bison replied back, ushering her in. "Speaking of rehab centers, how is your father?"

Chun Li glared at him. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No. I'm serious. How is he?" Bison repeated again, "I didn't mean he was crazy, Chun Li."

Rolling her eyes, she looked out the window. "He's fine. That new case has got him stressed out and with him at the rehab center, trying to break some criminal for murder, he hasn't had a lot of time to go home." Chun Li explained, taking one of Bison's cigarettes before Bison snatched it away from her.

"And?" he said, throwing it out the window.

A little confused why Bison did that, Chun Li answered, "He's kinda busy. I just talked to him recently."

His eyes checking the rearview mirror, Bison flipped the blinker. "I see. That's too bad." He sympathized and added, "By the way, you shouldn't smoke."

"Hypocrite. You own them." She accused him.

"Actually, they aren't mine. Seriously. Barlog and Birdie have a tendency to forget a lot of things and they always leave them in the car." He grumbled, his eyes flitting in all the mirrors, turning left. "They leave burn marks sometimes."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Well, do you ever taste tobacco on my breath when you kiss me?"

"Well…I don't know what tobacco tastes like, I never smoked." Chun Li admitted, crossing her arms. "Well, I mean, I tried once but…"

"Then why the hell did you take one?" Bison demanded, looking over at her. "I was going to ask you who they belong to." She told him coolly. "You know I don't smoke, you never taste it on my breath."

"I'm glad you don't or I would have to break that habit for you." He said rather pleased before Chun Li sighed. "Something wrong, love?"

She shook her head and Bison, upon seeing her dorm, parked the car. "Chun Li…" he trailed off, taking the keys out of the ignition, "You're really upset about something, aren't you?"

"No. I'm just thinking," she answered, annoyed.

Bison looked over at her and touched her hand. "Why do you do this to me? Lie to me like I'm nothing. Tell me. I'll help you."

"I said before, Bison. Nothing is wrong." Chun Li repeated, cringing inwardly at his touch.

He laid back into his seat, closing his eyes. "Chun Li, I don't want another fight…"

"I'm not fighting you. You're fighting against me."

Bison ignored her and got out. "Come on, it's going to rain." He extended his hand and she took it, pulling herself out of the car, looking up. It was indeed going to rain, a dreary depressing gray. No sun anywhere.

XXX

"I don't see the point of you coming here. I have to work." Chun Li said as she opened the door, throwing her purse on the desk. Bison, smiling lightly, quietly shut the door. "I won't bother you. I'll even help you." He offered, hovering around her like a vulture waiting on its food.

"I'll be fine." Chun Li quickly said, moving out of the uncomfortable zone. "You should be getting home, it's going to rain really hard."

Bison looked outside the window, "Too late. It's already bad. I better stay until it clears up."

"It's supposed to rain all night."

He shrugged lightly, seating himself comfortably in a chair. "Then I better sleep over tonight, huh?" Bison flashed a grin at her, making her feel small. "Cammy gone?"

Chun Li swallowed hard. "She'll be back soon."

Bison got up from his chair and got very close to her, almost touching sensually. "There will be enough time for us." He told her and embraced her, pushing her onto the bed. Chun Li instantly knew that she was right.

"Bison, no. Get off." She ordered, pushing him away. He ignored her, kissing her neck passionately like a wild man. "Get off, Bison. I mean it."

"Why? Why can't we satisfy ourselves? Our desires? I love you, I want to be with you." He demanded, undoing his belt. "I want you and only you."

"Not until marriage." Chun Li refused him again, trying to move out from underneath him. "Not until then."

He gritted his teeth. "We're going to be together. Tonight is perfect." Bison tried to persuade her, trying to make her see. "No. No." Chun Li said with finality. "Not until I have a engagement ring on my finger."

Bison finally let off, getting up. Redoing his belt, he kissed her. "Fine." He coolly said. "I'll wait. We'll wait."

Chun Li breathed a sigh of relief, fixing her collar. "Bison, I want you to leave." She quietly asked of him. "Please."

"No. I want to stay. With sex or no sex, you are still my girlfriend and I still want to spend time with you." Bison flatly refused, looking at her. Chun Li was still sitting on the bed, trying to fix her clothes.

She wasn't naïve, Chun Li knew that Bison was thinking about how close he was to completely having her, thinking that she didn't interfere, they would be on that bed with her legs around his waist. She knew he was thinking, lusting, hoping that she would change her mind. In fact, Bison may even still be thinking about positions to put her in.

"You certainly are noble." Chun Li said with a little bite.

The corners of his mouth twitched at her amusing answer. "You certainly are sarcastic." He replied back.

Chun Li got up from the bed, feeling dirty. When Bison was on top of her like that, furiously trying to take her, it made her sick.

"Thanks for noticing." She quietly said, grabbing her book before he grabbed her hand. "Don't be mean to me." He requested a little forcefully.

Chun Li gave him an irritated look and took her hand away. "Are you always this charming?"

"No, you're my girlfriend." Bison retorted back. "You must be the first girlfriend I ever had that didn't beg."

She blinked. "Beg for what?"

A flash of worry went across his face. "Nothing. Forget I said that."

XXX

After the rain stopped hours later, Bison left. Chun Li told him that she wanted to get some sleep.

When he was safely out of sight and sound, Bison walked over to his car, got in, and punched the window shield. Hard.

It shattered, cutting up his hand like razors. But Bison didn't care, didn't care that blood was dripping down his hand, soaking his cuffs red. He was _pissed_ _off_.

He was so goddamn close.

So goddamn fcking close! So close to having his girlfriend, having her completely his, around his waist, succumbing to the ecstasy he gave her. If Chun Li didn't have to be objectionable to premarital sex, he would still be in her room!

Leaning back, Bison picked up his cell phone, dialing Sagat's number.

"Hello?"

"Sagat, it's me."

"Bad news?"

Bison looked at his bloody hand. "I would say so."

"So what do you want?"

"I spent the last few hours in my girlfriend's dorm room, talking and sitting around."

"Didn't get lucky, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Chill out-Chun Li's like that. You said it yourself-you would be lucky if you had her before you married her." Sagat reminded him, making Bison sigh.

"I know. It's been months now, she hasn't asked for anything! If I didn't initiate anything, we wouldn't even make out…"

"But I'm guessing you're not here to talk about your relationship problems." Sagat interrupted. Bison had to smile-Sagat was good.

"Good job. No, I was wondering if you would mind to fight somebody."

"Depends."

"Rather easy. He's very annoying and I would prefer to beat him to a bloody pulp but Chun Li would be rather upset…"

"Alright. Who is it?"

XXX

"You know, Ryu," Ken said, stretching out on the grass. "We oughta go somewhere tonight."

Ryu sighed. "I can't, I have to…"

"Train! Oh come ON! It's college! You should be out there living life to the fullest before you are whisked away to the adult world!" Ken tried to persuade him. His friend leaned against a tree, looking distant and tired.

"I have to be ready for any fight that comes my way." Ryu explained before Ken attacked him in a noogie.

"You think a fight coming now, eh Little Dragon?" Ken snickered, fighting against Ryu's struggle. "Ken, quit it! Ow, ow, ow!" Ryu helplessly struggled, trying to push him off. Ken's noogies were his one weakness in his fighting skills…Master Gouken _never_ taught him how to defend that…!

"Oh shut up and take it like a man, you little punk." A voice cackled evilly, making the two stop. Ryu peered over to the center of the college lawn and saw that two large men were squaring off against one very small man…

"Dan?" Ryu/Ken said rather surprised. The smaller man, who wore strangely a light pink shirt, waved to them in desperation.

"Ryu, Ken! Please help me, these guys are going to kill me!" Dan wailed out, making Ryu slap his forehead. For a guy who trained under Gouken for a few years, he certainly cannot defend himself…

The two larger men, one was black and the other was tall giant, turned to them. The black one punched into his fist.

"So we got new meat, eh Sagat?"

Sagat, the giant, rolled his eyes. "We're not supposed to mess with them. This is the one we're supposed to beat up." Sagat told him, "So don't touch them, Barlog."

"Hey!" Ken yelled across, "Leave Dan alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Shut up, Ken…." Ryu mumbled.

"My friend and I could take you both on!"

"Please shut the hell up Ken…"

"In fact, my friend here could take you BOTH on."

Ryu promptly fell backwards.

Sagat and Barlog looked at each other, then back at him. They didn't like being challenged by two imbeciles and not be able to take up that challenge. So why not?

"Alright then. You're on, little fella." Barlog taunted and Ryu glared red eyes at Ken before getting up. He mouthed, 'You owe me' before walking up to them.

XXX

"Bison," Chun Li suddenly said out loud, sitting up. "I hear a fight."

Bison, looking at his arms which only two moments ago held Chun Li, sighed. "Really?" He replied, wrapping his arms again around her. "It's not important. Probably just between some idiots."

Chun Li allowed herself to go back down slightly, staring at the throng of students that surrounded the unknown fighters. Then, she saw a flash of Barlog grinning maliciously at his opponent before disappearing again.

Perking up, she stared hard at the group. "Bison, I think Barlog is fighting someone!" Chun Li cried out a little, not noticing that he was getting rather irritated that Chun Li kept getting up when she should be happily in his arms.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Can't we just enjoy this quietly?" Bison persisted, gently grabbing her arms. "You know how Barlog is. People piss him off and he has to fight about it."

She frowned. "Maybe…"

"Then let's just ignore it." Bison said with finality, watching her face flicker with uncertainty. "So let's just sit back down…"

"Oh no! Sagat is fighting too!" Chun Li spontaneously reported like a newscast. Bison swore mentally that he would next time order a fight that was far away from Chun Li's sight…

Squinting hard, the Chinese woman saw a young Japanese man with brown hair getting into a stance. His eyes seemed serious and awaiting.

Blinking, Chun Li quickly realized who it was.

"Ryu! Fighting…Sagat? Barlog? Alone! Oh my, it's a two on one fight!" Chun Li stated loudly, finally tipping Bison over the edge.

"What the hell do you want, tickets!" He cursed loudly, dropping his arms. She turned back and looked demanding. "Well?" Chun Li coolly said.

"Well what?"

"Go tell them to stop!"

Stunned, Bison looked at her hard. "Why? I'm not in any control of them…" He answered and Chun Li pushed him. "Oh, yeah _right_. Go tell them to stop fighting and picking on people! They should at least have a fair fight." She interrupted him and Bison grumbled.

"Fine. Come on, I'll see what I can do."

XXX

Ryu avoided another punch, kicking Barlog down.

"And Barlog is OUT!" Ken announced, pretending to hold up a microphone while waving over the fallen Barlog. "Could the Japanese warrior take on Sagat?"

"Shut UP, Ken." Ryu ordered at the corner of his mouth. Sagat merely looked at Barlog, not caring that he had been beaten.

Ryu knew he was in for a big one. Sagat outweighed him, outsized him and even seemed to have more muscles. His style, as he saw, was Muay Thai that used his elbows and knees as formidable weapons with the fact that Ryu only came up to his waist.

Getting into stance, they both stared at each other before Ryu decided to go straight to his abs, for it seemed a weak spot…

"Enough." A new voice entered the game. "Sagat, that is enough. This fight is over."

Sagat and Ryu laid down their fists. Frowning, Sagat saw Bison enter the circle, hushed voices all around him. Chun Li, who had been following him (and watching him, most likely), entered as well.

Blinking, Ryu shrugged. He didn't want to fight anyway. This kind of battle was not his style. Though, he would not mind fighting Sagat again…

"Fine." The giant said unemotionally. Barlog had gotten up again, a little shakier and a little disjointed, rubbing his head. "Ow…are ya sure, Bison?" He muttered, constantly shaking his head.

"Very." Bison replied then looked at Ryu. "You seem to get into trouble a lot, don't you?"

"I don't get into trouble, trouble is attracted to me." Ryu answered back, staring at him. "But I'm sure _you_ didn't have anything to do with that."

Hushed whispers started to go around, some excited, some scared: Would there be a fight with Bison and Ryu? Could Ryu win? Would Bison win? Does anyone want them to win?

The rest were in a petrified silence- someone dared to accuse Bison of something. Something intending to hurt another person.

Instead, Bison twitched into a smile. "You have a lot of courage to accuse me of that." He said rather coldly. "You should try again sometime, I want nothing to do with you."

"Bison, let's go." Chun Li finally said, pulling at his arm. "You broke it up, now let's go somewhere else."  
"I didn't accuse you, I stated it." The other corrected him, calm and cool. Fear rushed around the yard but mostly in Chun Li's spine.

"Bison, it's not worth it, come on…"

Bison ignored her. "I wouldn't bother my time with you, Ryu. I suggest you stop while you're ahead."

Dead silence.

Ryu couldn't believe these people were scared of Bison. Bison was a bully, that's all he was. A schoolyard bully. But he was also confused at himself for he never did this. If a fight was called off, he would simply walk away and go on with his business.

This was hard to understand but he had no control over his mouth.

"You would if your pretty girlfriend wasn't there behind you." He uttered the wrong words.

Chun Li did not even try to convince Bison to stop it. Some people immediately fled, fearing for their life's sake or not wanting to watch the bloodshed. Other's had their mouths hanging open while some whipped out their cell phones to call 911.

Ken tried to jump in there to save his friend but was stopped by the insane sentence he just spoke.

No one, and no one was to ever say, that Bison's girlfriend Chun Li was pretty except Bison. No one was allowed to say that he was spineless either. It was simply a rule that everyone obeyed, quietly and calmly.

Slanting his eyes, Bison took a step forward. "Well, then. I'll show you how wrong you are. One against one and I'll let you attack first." He deathly stated before Chun Li rushed to his arm. "Bison, let him go. Please! Can't we just-" She tried to say before Bison interrupted her:

"Stay back, Chun Li. I don't want you to get hurt." Bison quietly said to her and she obeyed, standing back where everyone else was, praying that nobody-

Okay, _Ryu_ didn't get hurt gravely.

"Well, come on, Ryu. I said you could attack first." He said, acknowledging that Chun Li was in a safe place where she could not be hurt. Ryu got into stance and looked at his opponent who had his arms across his chest.

'He's a little cocky, now isn't he?' The Japanese student thought and without warning, jumped right for his head.

The second before Ryu's foot would have contacted with his head, Bison outstretched his arm and grabbed it with ease.

'What! How…how could he possibly do that?' Ryu wondered before Bison slammed him into the hard cement, blacking out.

XXX

Smirking, Bison turned around and left Ryu lying there. Chun Li looked at Ryu with the sadness and hope that she had for all of Bison's opponents.

"Let's go. There's nothing here anymore." He told Chun Li and she reluctantly followed him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders. People gathered around Ryu, especially that Ken Masters who was trying to shake him awake.

"Was that necessary?" Chun Li mumbled.

"Hm?" Bison snapped out of his train of thought, "Of course it was." However, after taking one look at her face, he sighed. "I didn't kill him. He's just going to be woozy for the next few days." He quickly said, stroking her hair.

"You didn't have to fight him." Chun Li answered, knowing that she was going to lose this battle.

"You know, for a girl who knows Wu-Shu and Chinese Kempo, you certainly do have an objection to a little scuffle…"

Folding her arms across her chest, Chun Li looked down with weariness. "My father taught me violence wasn't the answer." She explained, making him laugh. "It's even more amusing to know that your father is a detective." Bison stated and opened the door for her.

"I love you very much but sometimes, I wonder Chun Li, if you're just doing this for another reason…"

XXX

_After Classes_

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Cammy asked, shuffling her books around. Bison pulled Chun Li closer to him, smiling broadly.

"We're going to a club." He said with pride, "Right, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Chun Li said dully, "We're supposed to go somewhere else tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Chun Li." Bison answered quickly, "Anywhere you want to go." However, Chun Li spotted a restroom and tugged on Cammy's shoulder in a desperate way. "I have to go redo my makeup. Come on, Cammy." She told her boyfriend and he nodded, kissing her.

"Don't be long, I have to get you home to get ready." He said and the two girls entered the restroom. Chun Li threw her purse on the sink and retreated to the farthest wall, slumping down.

"I don't wanna do this…" She mumbled, dropping her head. "I just want to die right here and now."

Cammy gave her friend a reassuring touch on the shoulder. "It's okay, Chun Li. It's okay…"

"It's not okay! It's not fine! He just beat up a guy today, I seriously thought he was going to kill him!" She whispered frantically, pushing the tears back. "Bison tried to seduce me last night again…I keep holding him off but he's getting more and more impatient…I don't know how much longer I can defend myself against him…"

Her friend sighed. "I tried to help you but you don't want me too…"

"Of course you can't! No one can, not even my father if I told him!" Chun Li answered hotly, as if it was so obvious, "Bison would hunt me down and demand me back to together again. You remember what happened when I broke up with him…"

"Yeah." Cammy agreed, "It was the worst and longest week for all of us. Especially me. Teachers were even trying to dodge classes, it was terrible."

"And he got me back. He got me back through badgering, bothering, stalking, beating up the people I was going to go out with, threatening anyone who dared to ask, flowers that covered our room, knee deep in love notes…" Chun Li trailed off, "I'm sure I'm missing large tracts of what else happened but as usual, I don't entirely know it."

"Yeah because you forgot bothering me in order to find out where you were and who you were going out with next…" Cammy sighed unhappily. "Bison is crazy."

Chun Li got up, staring at herself in the mirror. "Yeah. And I was crazy enough to be with him again…"

"That's not crazy, Chun Li. He did a lot of things, not very good things that you had no choice but to accept him back." The other girl softly said, "Bison could never stand the fact that you were not his."

"I wish I never accepted his date the first time. I should have listened to my head and said no. I shouldn't have wanted to have a boyfriend. I should have stayed a freshman without a boyfriend…" Chun Li trailed off quietly.

"He was going to get you sooner or later. Bison is always saying that it was love at first sight. He was going to follow you until the end of the Earth…" Cammy reminded Chun Li, "No matter what you said the first time."

Touching her hair, Chun Li closed her eyes. "At first, I thought he was just protective. The knight in shining armor…now he's just…just…"

"Hey, we got to get back before Bison get suspicious." Cammy quickly said, tapping her on the shoulder. Numbly nodding her head, Chun Li followed her out of the bathroom where Bison was waiting, leaning against the wall, smiling.

Taking her hand, he intertwined his hand in hers, clutching it. "Welcome back, ladies. Now, what did you talk about?" Bison asked and Chun Li gave him a false smile. "Oh…girl stuff. Cammy was telling me all about last night where she went to…"

"The party at Karin's. I was just saying how I zinged Karin in a catfight." Cammy said proudly. Bison merely smiled.

"Good for you. I hate that girl anyway…" He said and became uninterested in it, only interested in his girlfriend.

XXX

Read and Review please.

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks a bunch. It's been awhile since these stories and I need to sharpen my skill. I have another story to do so…it'll be spilt, mostly.

Thanks again and until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Aha! I got time to do another chapter! Sorry for the wait…

XXX

His eyelids blinked open.

"Shit." He muttered, rising up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, "Did I oversleep?"

With a heavy swoop of his arm, he picked up an alarm clock that was seated next to the bed, staring at it with relief, "Two hours early, I better get going…"

Bison couldn't believe he fell asleep. Again. Right after he dropped off Chun Li at her dorm to get ready for their date tonight, he must have went home and dropped like a rock on his bed.

Suddenly, the corners of his mouth turned into a wicked smile. Dropped like a rock…

On top of him.

It was natural to dream of Chun Li that way, to dream of her in the most explicit and highly sexual ways. It was the only way to have her without her rejection and refusal, her misplaced ideas. When she was away from him, it was the only thing that brought him comfort, making him forget his loneliness and life without her. One day, Bison would have her forever, every day, every second…Chun Li was always going to be next to him, always whispering seductive voices in his ear, always going to be his embrace, always going to lie down and let him express his devotion and passion to her…

His muscles tightened, his brow began to sweat, matting his hair to his forehead. "I have to call her." Bison muttered, numbly and habitually punching in her number.

XXX

Chun Li stared at her mirror, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples gently,

"Go with him and then you can come home where you can be alone." She told herself, hardening her defenses, "Not anywhere near him. It'll just be another date…you go with him, he tries to have sex with you, you refuse, he gets upset and takes you home, starting it all over again…."

Her phone rang.

"Speak of the devil himself," Chun Li mumbled and picked it up, "Hello?"

"I was just wondering if you're ready." Bison said over the line, a little bit shaken, "I can be there within the hour."

"I have to take a shower." She answered promptly, "I won't be done until 15 minutes before you walk in through the door."

Chun Li heard him chuckle a little, "All right, love. What are you wearing?" He inquired, rather concerned.

Silently sighing, "My green halter with black skirt and black high heels."

"How short is the skirt?"

Chun Li flinched. Just about over her thigh.

"It's…a…"

"It's that miniskirt, isn't it?" He answered for her, literally able to feel him become desperate and worried.

"Well…yes…but…" Chun Li tried to say.

"Pick another skirt, it's way too short," Bison interjected, acting like a father who didn't like his daughter's prom dress, "You're too beautiful to be tempting to other men."

"Bison, it's the only thing that goes with my top…"

"You have a longer black skirt and a brown one if I'm not mistaken," He countered, "Wear those."

"The black skirt is for formal occasions like reunions and wed-meetings," Chun Li quickly replaced the 'w' word, "And the brown one is like a lawyer thing and it doesn't match the green."

"Then find a completely different outfit." Bison stubbornly said.

"But I spent…"

"Find another outfit. I'll pick you up in two hours." He said with finality and hung up the phone.

XXX

After stepping out of the shower, Bison wrapped a towel around his waist, rubbing the steam off the mirror.

Sternly staring at his reflection, he felt around his jaw line, deciding against a shave. It was rather smooth considering he shaved just this morning…

After all, Chun Li liked to rub her hand against his face so he needed to keep it as clean as possible. What Chun Li wanted, she got-that was the rule Bison lived by, almost worshipped. The snap of her fingers and Bison was on his knees like a lowly slave, holding out her desired gifts.

New car: What style would you like? New outfits: What brand? New earrings: How many carats?

After all, Bison didn't want to spend it on himself-he would rather spend it on her, doting upon her every need and every request no matter how farfetched it was. He loved her so much it destroyed him.

Before Bison was with her (that seemed so ridiculous now), he was an independent, grounded self-serving man who only saw women as a rather annoyance. But once he laid eyes on his beloved, everything came crashing down. Now he saw that he couldn't _live_ without her.

Blinking, Bison took his hand back, staring at the mirror. Words were now written on his mirror, almost obsessively...

_Bison loves Chun Li. Bison loves Chun Li. Bison loves Chun Li. Bison loves Chun Li. _

Over and over again, the exact same phrase scrawled all over the place, every possible position. His eyes were reflecting through the words, simply gazing at them with awe and wonder.

The only thought that crossed his mind: '_I wish the mirror was bigger_.'

XXX

"Hold on." Chun Li called out, putting in her earrings, "I'll be out in a second."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself in the mirror and opened the door. Bison was standing out there, extending his hand.

"Ready?"

Chun Li sighed. "Yes, let's go." She murmured and accepted his hand, allowing herself to be led off again to another long tormenting night.

XXX

"It's crowded tonight," He remarked, pulling into a parking spot, "Very crowded."

"It's popular." Chun Li reminded him, grabbing the car door handle before Bison pulled her back for a kiss, demanding a passionate response.

"We don't have to do this," Bison told her softly, "We can go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable about this."

'_Whose the one being nervous-you or me?_' She mentally snapped before regaining herself, smiling forcibly, "The movie theater kicked us out."

He grinned rather happily, "They finally got around to it?"

"Of course. They even have posters in the ticket booth." Chun Li managed to say without becoming sick.

Her wit often proved to be manipulative of Bison when she was most desperate, especially when she would mention their supposedly passionate relationship. It was the only thing she had over him, the only thing he would do without doubting her.

Bison, still grinning, opened her door and let her out of his car like a true gentlemen.

XXX

"You alright?" Ryu heard Ken's voice as he woozily woke up, feeling his stomach trade places with his head.

"…no."

"Good. We thought you were going to be out for the next couple of days…shit, Bison really did a number on you." Ken remarked, watching Ryu sit up in his bed, laying back himself.

"We?"

"The doctor and I…oh, and _Ibuki._" Ken emphasized the last part, watching Ryu frown with annoyance.

"Even though I have serious brain damage, you _still_ try…" The young Japanese warrior muttered to himself, lying back down.

"Hey, I always gotta keep you on your toes. Can't let one moment slip," He flashed his friend a grin, "Anyway, I never heard of the _famous_ Ryu receiving a _serious _medical problem."

Ryu shrugged, his eyes wandering back to the fight-Bison was much more than he expected to be…

XXX

Chun Li rolled her eyes as Bison bought her a Shirley Temple and himself a Seven-And-Seven.

"Gee, honey, I hope I don't drink too much," Chun Li said dryly, taking the drink, "I'd just go crazy."

"You're lucky I even got you that. What, I'm going to let my girlfriend drink?" Bison responded, taking a drink of it, his face not even changing.

"So that means I'm driving home then." Chun Li sighed, taking a drink-hell, all it is was Sprite.

"No, I'm driving." Bison said.

"You're drinking-I'm not. I should drive home." Chun Li reminded him, watching him take another drink. "You know I don't get drunk, Chun Li-I would never let myself do that." Bison told her.

Well, there went _that_ fine opportunity for independence.

"Come on," Bison extended his hand, "Let's go dance."

Chun Li took it unwillingly, trying to loosen her mind more to the music and not who she was with.

XXX

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Bison said, driving along the road with perfect grace.

"Yes. It was." Chun Li agreed with monotone, looking straight out the windshield.

Bison gave an aggravated sigh-"Why do I always feel like I'm interrogating you when I try to talk to you?" He asked her, looking at her.

"Maybe because you always _are_?" Chun Li bitterly answered his question.

"Chun…everything I do, I do for you," Bison stated softly, "You know that."

His girlfriend just kept staring out the window, not saying a word.

Taking her hand with his free one, he gently squeezed it, holding it. "I love you," Bison quietly said, "I love you very much."

Chun Li just didn't feel like responding back with a lie.

XXX

_Chun Li was pinned to the car seat underneath her boyfriend, kissing passionately. Bison, feeling himself grow more impatient, attacked her lips and neck with a fury lust, almost tearing off her collar with his teeth._

_He was ready. He felt her warm, soft body through the clothes, ready to have everything that she bore. He was __**always**__ ready._

_Bison started to undo her shirt before Chun Li put a hand on his face. "No, Bison," She refused, "No. I said no, not until marriage."_

_Lifting his head up slowly, Bison started to get agitated d and impatient. "Why?" He nearly demanded-you just can't stop him when he was so excited!_

_Chun Li shook her head, "No, Bison. I've told you a million times…"_

Bison tapped his pen on a pad of paper, doodling small artwork of Chun Li at the top of the paper. She was smiling, wearing his favorite outfit; a blue skirt with a checkered sweater and a blue ribbon in her hair. She was sitting down, facing him looking so cheerful…

"No sex huh?" Sagat interrupted his thoughts, putting his book on the table, making Bison wince.

"Figure that out?"

"Yeah because," Sagat motioned with his finger to the drawing, "She looks like she's ready for something."

Bison glanced back at his drawing and realized that Chun Li's legs were slightly open, looking very…enticing.

"Figures," He muttered, putting it away, "What is it?"

"Your plan worked-they took a better liking to each other," Sagat informed him, "Two problems taken care of."

He couldn't help but grin-there was now one less obstacle in his way.

XXX

_Chun Li, nervously fumbling with her skirt, trying to smooth it down, quickly scurried out of her class, blushing a little. She felt insecure in this large college but she struggled to achieve the calm, confident aura…_

_"Well, well," A gentle voice came up from behind, "I never figured I would meet the woman who could crumble the Great Wall with one glance."_

_Blinking, Chun Li turned around with puzzlement and saw a man leaning against the wall to her classroom, staring intently at her-had he been waiting for her?_

_"And crush my heart with a mere fleeting of eyes," He finished rather fondly, "Now then, what's this conqueror's name?"  
It took her a moment to analyze him, his features, and his face. He wasn't cute-he was handsome, a muscular handsome, more sophisticated appearance. Raven-black hair neatly cropped underneath a red hat-an actual hat, not a baseball cap-with a blue jacket. His shirt, barely visible underneath, was a darker red with neat navy pants and black boots. Instead of the clothes giving him a slimmer outlook, it merely redefined his masculinity and muscles that seem intimidating. _

_The face was strong, serious, perhaps even stern. The chin was well built; his eyes a faint blue that nearly went white, his brow creased but only by serious thoughts and strong leadership qualities._

_This man was attractive, Chun Li could not deny that, but he was more of an older man, not the knight in shining armor…more like a king who commanded a fearsome army. _

_"My name is Chun Li Xiang," Chun Li answered his daring question._

_"My name is M.Bison." He replied back, "Everyone calls me Bison."_

_"Well, what's your first name?" She inquired and noticed his face flicker with annoyance._

_"It's Mike but I prefer Bison," Bison responded, the flicker going away, "Tic for tact, you have to answer one of my questions now."_

_Chun Li was rather surprised at his response. He seemed like a brilliant man, very witty and clever._

_"What's your favorite place to eat?" Bison asked, his eyes focusing on hers._

_He didn't beat around the bush-he jumped the bull._

_"I don't really know, I come from another town from another state. I've been here about 2 months." Chun Li said, brushing a strand of hair back, "Are you asking me these questions for a reason?"_

_"Yes of course. Would you accompany me then, to the Crystal Ballroom tomorrow?" Bison extended his hand and Chun Li looked at it. It was a firm hand, not rough but not smooth._

_"I heard that was the most expensive restaurant three cities over…" _

_"My dear, if I asked you to come along, wouldn't you think I had the money to pay?" Bison injected, smiling lightly._

Chun Li fingered the desktop as Bison wrapped his arms around her, holding her like a doll.

"Chun Li," He said with silk tones, "What in the world are you doing here? Class is over."

"I just kinda got lost in thought," She numbly explained as he kissed her on the head, making her cringe mentally.

"Come on," Bison got her up, "I think we oughta go do something. My class was cancelled."

Chun Li cursed mentally. Bison took Political Science while she was supposed to take Criminal Justice but that class got cancelled too. She was expecting to have a few relaxing hours without his presence.

"I think maybe I ought to go back and start studying for my Criminal Justice exam because I really need to make a good grade so I can take Psychology 2…"

"Who the hell needs to study for _exams_? You're the best student they ever had and you could pass it with flying colors. Now come on and let's go to the coffeehouse and I'll buy you a cup of tea." Bison persisted, pulling her along.

"But I don't want…"

"Okay, okay, I'll get some ice cream too, nothing is beyond you…"

"Bison, _you're not listening_!" Chun Li nearly hissed under her breath, making him stop.

"I'm not listening to what, sweetheart?" He turned around, looking at her as if he was her father listening to a child.

Anger simmered underneath her surface, underneath her face, almost flushing rage red. Her lips pursed a little, going unnoticed by Bison.

What was the point of fighting with him? He would just silence her like he always did.

"You're not listening to me."

Bison smiled a little, "I'm listening to you now."

He was listening all right; he was listening to the little voices in his head that told him replace her words with affections.

"…Never mind, never mind." Chun Li mumbled, her teeth grinding against each other in suppressed bitterness.

Her boyfriend shrugged, not noticing her eyes and how far they wandered off. "Afterwards, let's go hide out in your dorm room and we'll find a place to go tonight." Bison proposed, kissing her on the head.

"We can't. Cammy is out of class too." Chun Li quickly shot down the idea.

"Darling, Cammy is out with Vega…didn't you know?" He answered, grinning widely, "Why, I believe they're kindred spirits. They met and I'm afraid they had a connection."

Bison was a clever and cunning bastard.

"I thought Cammy hated Vega." Chun Li almost choked out, her voice trembling with shock and fear.

"Well, you know how children are these days-at first they hate each other and then fall madly in love. Love is a strange, odd thing…it brings together two enemies and makes lovers out of them," Bison gently illuminated with a gesture of his hand, "However, we have true love: we fell in love with each other the first time."

_'Yes, Bison, how did they meet again?' _

Chun Li felt him brush his lips on hers, feeling him suck the living breath out of her mouth, her head crushing inwards.

"Let's go." Bison suggested, leading her away, making her think hard about how to get out of this one.

XXX

"You look cold," Bison remarked, taking notice of Chun Li shivering a little, "Are you sick, honey?"

Chun Li did feel a little woozy…

"I guess." She mumbled, hugging herself, feeling the hair on her arms stand up. Bison took off his jacket and slipped it on her shoulders, smiling a little.

"There. That should keep you warm. I would hate to think that you're coming down with something…maybe some hot tea would help." Bison suggested, leading her inside the coffee shop.

Even though Chun Li despised Bison, she had to admit, he was probably the last gentleman on Earth, classy and suave to boot.

Entering the coffeehouse, Bison seated her at a table far away from the window and kissed her lightly on the head, brushing a rouge strand away from her face.

"I'll be right back, sweetie. Don't leave." He told her, leaving her to shiver inside his jacket.

'_At least the jacket is soft.'_ She bitterly thought, hugging it tighter around her. Chun Li had to think of something positive at this point lest she go crazy and just start screaming her head off.

'_Bison wouldn't even listen to me screaming, I bet._'

XXX

The cashier girl blushed as Bison came up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" She asked, smiling, giggling a little at Bison's shirt that clung to his muscles and frame.

"One black coffee and hot tea please." Bison ordered, not taking notice of her giggling, pulling out a ten-dollar bill from his wallet.

"That'll be $5.34, please." The cashier told him, giggling even more at his tone of voice. Bison raised an eyebrow at her giggling, handing her the money.

The girl turned around and started to get the coffee, pulling the lever.

"So what's your name?" She asked, trying to hide her blushing.

"Bison." He said simply, looking back at his girlfriend who was waiting underneath his blue jacket, shivering a bit.

'_Don't worry, Chun Li, I'll make it all better for you…_'

"That's a nice name," The girl interrupted his thoughts, setting down the coffee and worked on the tea. "Is that your first or last name?"

"Last." Bison said, not even paying attention to the conversation.

"What's your first name?"

He turned back around at the girl, "It's not significant."

She giggled at that.

'_Does she even breathe between giggles?' _Bison wondered a little bitterly because she was taking so much time with the order and Chun Li needed the tea…

Placing down the hot tea, the girl smiled at him, "Have a nice day!"

"You too." He replied back with no emotion, picking up the two cups and taking them back to the table.

XXX

Chun Li was watching the entire thing from her table, cursing at her luck.

'_Damn._ _He barely looked at her and she was practically throwing herself at him,_' She thought unhappily, '_How the hell did I wind up with the last devoted, faithful man in America?'_

Maybe if she played being sick enough, Bison won't ask her to go back to her dorm room.

'_Or maybe he'll invite himself anyway to "take care of me".' _

There was just a part of her that wanted to lie down and die, escaping away from him, his control and obsession.

'_But he'll stop me. He'll save me. Just when I would think I succeeded, Bison will swoop up and tear me away from it. He'll never let me die._'

Bison would never let her escape from him.

XXX

He watched her drink the tea, slowly and gently, not wanting her burn her beautiful soft lips…

'_God, I want to do her right now._' Bison thought, imagining her holding onto him as he threw her on the table, furiously kissing her all over…

"Bison," Her voice snapped him out of his fantasy, "I want to go."

"Of course." Bison said, feeling his heart weaken and tremble underneath her voice. '_Anything you want, Chun Li. I'll do anything for you.'_

He got up and extended his hand, feeling her take it, his hand holding onto hers.

'_I'm never letting you go,'_ Bison promised her silently, '_Never ever._'

XXX

Chun Li aimlessly stared out the window as Bison drove, barely listening to him talk.

"Tonight, we'll just relax and enjoy each other's company. Not go out at all. We can just snuggle up in front of a movie and…" Bison went on and on.

A sick feeling went into her stomach. Snuggling was not what he had in store for tonight.

"When?" She asked, trying to deter him from those kinds of thoughts.

"Well, once we get back to your dorm room."

Why the hell was he so interested in screwing her in her own dorm room? What kind of fetish is that anyway?

"You know, Bison," Chun Li carefully said, "Why don't we just go to your place? I don't think I've ever been inside it."

Bison blinked, silent for a moment.

"Why do you want to?"

"Because we always hang out in my dorm room. I want to see where you live," Chun Li said, faking a smile, "Pretty please?"

Bison made a sigh, "Okay. But it's far off from here."

"Well, you always make the drive so I can too." Chun Li relaxed. '_Whew. Maybe he doesn't like his house.'_

Bison took an exit, "Why are you so interested?" He asked curiously.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Chun Li answered, happy she managed to delay his plan.

XXX

_THOCK!_

The tennis ball hit the racket and went soaring out of the courts. Ryu scratched his head in puzzlement as the little yellow ball rolled out over the sidewalk and into a deep puddle of mud in the middle of the road.

Ken looked practically agitated as he banged his head against the fence wall.

"RYU! That's the 10th one you hit out! We're running out of balls! Come on, man, keep in the game!" Ken yelled, hitting his head at a even more rapid rate.

"I'm sorry…I guess tennis isn't my game…" Ryu said, "I'll go get it. It's just right there."

Promptly, a car ran over the tennis ball and crushed it.

"Um…never mind." Ryu said and turned to Ken, "How many balls we have left?"

"ONE! We have _one_ left so DON'T mess it up! Easy strokes! No hard hits! Just TAP the damn thing!" Ken shouted, "Ready? JUST TAP!"

"O…kay…" Ryu got into stance.

Ken fed the ball to Ryu and Ryu very gently tapped it, making it hit Ken's side very softly and gently.

Relaxing, Ken hit the ball harder…

And the ball went sky high and on the other side of the fence, too far to get.

Ryu stifled a laugh, making Ken roll his eyes.

"…forget it. Let's go get pizza."

XXX

Chun Li sat in the car, bored half to death.

Bison was right, his house was pretty far from the university…how in the world did he stand making it everyday? With gas prices these days?

Taking a look at his girlfriend, Bison noticed her discomfort in her seat, watching her fiddle with her necklace, making him chuckle.

"Don't like it, huh?" He teased lightly, "Sorry. We have about 15 more minutes to go."

"You said that 15 minutes ago."

"Obviously, time is bended for me. You want something to eat before we get to my house?" Bison asked, "There's a pizzeria around here somewhere…"

"Pizza?" Chun Li brightened-she hadn't had pizza in a _long_ time-"Let's get that."

"Alright, I'll buy you some pizza but that grease can give you pimples…" Bison remarked, turning on his blinker.

Chun Li wasn't listening; she was too busy thinking about pizza.

Pizza…wow, Bison must be in a good mood or is really trying hard tonight…he didn't like pizza that much. Sure, he ate it when the occasion called for it but taking her out for pizza? Never happened. He liked making her eat things that were considered a 'higher class' and pizza wasn't on the list for dinner dates.

Or maybe he was just hungry enough for pizza. Who cared?

XXX

"So anyway," Ken picked up another slice of pizza, "I get to the class but then I find out that class was cancelled! Call that a irritating day, huh?"

Ryu chewed on the end of his slice, "I wouldn't know. All my classes are always on time and continued." He said, finally taking a bite out of it.

"Well, that stupid English class is the worst…we have the most forgetful teacher…" Ken said before Ryu saw Bison and Chun Li walk in.

"Uh…Ken…Bison at 11 o'clock." Ryu pointed, making Ken turn his head around and widen his eyes a little.

"Oh damn…and I really wanted to finish my pizza too…"

"Oh come on…he's not going to kick us out of the place…maybe he forgot." Ryu shrugged, not really at that scared.

"Bison _doesn't _forget. He holds grudges like there's no tomorrow," Ken said, "Quick, duck down. Maybe he hasn't seen us yet."

"I'm _not_ ducking-"

Too late, Ken already tripped him underneath the table.

XXX

"Pepperoni, please." Bison ordered, making Chun Li sigh with content.

Finally! Something she wanted to eat!

The waiter left, making Bison smile, taking her hand.

"So sweetie…" He started, "Tonight is a _really_ nice night, don't you think?"

Chun Li fought the complete and utter disgust from her face, "Actually, it's very cloudy and it looks like it's going to rain again…" She remarked, trying to give him a hint.

Bison was near gritting his teeth in frustration, "I bet it'll be nicer if we were _together_ and alone in _privacy._"

Chun Li took her hand out of his and sipped her drink, "Well, all we're going to is watch movies, right?" She asked, feigning innocence.

He sighed deeply, as if he was not only annoyed but sensing defeat, "We could do _other_ things at my house _since we'll be the only ones there._" He emphasized the last part, looking pretty hard at her.

"Like what?" Chun Li pretended not to know his sick devious plan.

Taking off his hat, Bison ran his fingers through his black hair, apparently very stressed, "Nothing. Forget it." He mumbled.

"'Kay." Chun Li said in a false bubbly voice, making her stomach sick inside. Bison just doesn't let an opportunity _go_ without asking for sex.

Bison, on the other hand, felt like banging his head against the table.

'_Just once…just once is all I'm asking…one time…I don't care where or when or what I have to do-just once, Chun Li, let me have sex with you!' _His thoughts were practically shouting at her, pleading with her.

'_All I want to do is show you how much I love you…_'

"Bison," Her angelic voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Pizza's here."

He looked up at her, sighing deep with sadness. The most beautiful girl in the entire world, the only person he ever loved and cared for, was sitting right in front of him, innocent and pure. She had no real _idea_ how much he loved her…

Chun Li took a slice of pizza from the plate, eating it delicately and gently. It was warm and cheesy, tasting so good. She never realized how much she missed pizza…

Bison took a slice, rather dejectedly and started to eat it, barely tasting it at all.

'_Once I marry you, I'll never let you go out of the house without sex.'_

Actually, Bison was thinking about _never_ letting Chun Li out of the house once they married…

Yes…Chun Li would happily stay at home all day, waiting for him to come back from work…she would greet him when he walked through the door, he would give her a kiss and then he would make love to her until he nearly dropped dead from exhaustion…

"Bison," His girlfriend's voice snapped him out of thoughts again, "You've barely eaten…"

He took a glance down and realized he only took about three bites of his slice while Chun Li had two pieces already.

"I'm not really that hungry," Bison said, taking off another bite, "But I'm glad you got over the diet kick."

"Well, I haven't had pizza in a long time. I thought I could forgo it for tonight." She said, drinking more soda.

Bison smiled a little, uplifting his spirits a little.

XXX

"Ow!" Ryu hissed from underneath the table, "Damn, Ken! He won't kick us out in front of all these people!"

"You want to see if he'll try?!" Ken snapped back.

"What are you twos doing underneezth the table?" A heavy accented voice suddenly questioned, startling Ryu into bumping his head into the table.

The two were suddenly pulled out by a large, heavily muscular man with a bushy beard, holding them as if they were rag dolls.

"Is this an Eemerican thing? I only ah-rived yesterday…in Russia, we sit on zee seats," The man put them on the seats, switching them from their original places, "There we's goes."

"Yeah, thanks," Ryu said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Zangrief…I am wrestling champion!" Zangrief proudly said, "I come from Russia."

"Well, thank you, Zangrief. My friend here is just being irrational about someone." Ryu politely thanked him.

"You're welcomes." Zangrief slumbered off like a clumsy oaf, making Ken sigh.

"Man, I wish he would fight Bison…he looks like he could kick his ass…"

Ryu shrugged, "We better go. The pizza is cold now."

"Alright, but let's make it quick 'cause I really don't feel like carrying you to the hospital…"

XXX

"Let's go, Bison," Chun Li sighed, knowing she couldn't shove any more pizza down her throat, "It's getting dark anyway.

Bison got up and took her hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

XXX

"Hey, Ryu…" Ken tapped Ryu on the shoulder, "Bison and Chun Li coming out."

"So?"

"So let's duck down behind a car and wait for them to go." Ken suggested, eyeing them.

"God, you're paranoid…"

"Look, Bison just whipped your ass and gave you a concussion. I'd be taking safety precautions." The blonde haired man hissed.

"Fine…which car?" Ryu sighed, playing along with this ridiculous game.

Ken looked at the lot and pointed to a random car, "That one."

The two raced over there and ducked down on one side of it, peeking over the edge of it to watch the couple walk to their car.

Bison gently put his arm around Chun Li's shoulder, talking to her softly as they walked, making Ryu nearly hurl.

What did she _see_ in that guy?

The two disappeared into the darkness, making the two best friends slump against the car in relief.

"Not so hard, was it?" Ken asked, nearly laughing, "Man, I thought we were goners…"

Out of nowhere, the car alarm goes off, scaring the hell out of the two fighters, making them fall hard to the pavement.

Ryu clutched his chest, looking up to see a _very_ irritated Bison holding up his keyless entry and a puzzled Chun Li stand before them.

Bison turned the car alarm off, glaring at them with almost red eyes, "Didn't you have enough already? Or was stealing my car just another opportunity for me to knock you out?" He asked coldly, his breath nearly ice.

"This…is your car?" Ken asked, looking at the car.

"Yes. And if you don't _mind_, I would like to drive my girlfriend out of the parking lot." Bison dryly said, making the two scrambling to their feet.

"We…had no idea…" Ken admitted, backing away a little bit, "See, it's a _really_ amusing story about _why_ we were crouching next to your car…"

"I don't care." Bison interrupted him, holding Chun Li closer to him as if he was expecting one of them to snatch her up at that very moment and take her away. Chun Li rolled her eyes, going unnoticed by Bison.

Ryu watched Chun Li a little…he noticed that she kept looking over back at the restaurant…it looked like she didn't even want to _be _there with Bison…

"Now get the hell out of our way." Her boyfriend hotly ordered, making Ken and Ryu step back once, making Chun Li roll her eyes again.

"Bison, come on…there's no need to get into a tiff over this…it's obvious they weren't going to steal the car." She said rather annoyed.

"Chun Li, shh," Bison quieted her, "I'm solving the problem."

"There _isn't _a problem," Ryu finally said something, looking hard at Bison, his tone drenched in sarcasm, "We're just having a friendly chat, aren't we?"

"I see beating the hell out of you hasn't taught you any manners," The other said, smirking at Ryu as if this was just a game, "By the way, nice bandages on your head. Nicely color-coordinated."

Chun Li felt another fight coming on.

"Bison, come _on_," She latched onto his arm so he couldn't raise his fist, "We'll just go and leave them."

"Of course, Chun," Bison agreed, "…right after I beat them up."

"Bison, there's no reason to fight tonight…you _already_ showed them you're better, now can we just leave?" She insisted, not letting him go. Ryu watched Bison look at her, deciding whether or not to listen to his girlfriend or to himself.

"What is zee matter here?" Zangrief's rough Russian voice broke through the group, "Why are youze fighting?"

Zangrief approached them with his intimidating size, even larger than Bison, scanning to the group with curiosity. Chun Li was at least thankful he came-now Bison had no choice but to get in the car and go home without causing a bruise.

"…Nothing. Um…my boyfriend and I are going home now," She said to Zangrief then a hard look at Bison, "Aren't we?"

Bison grunted a little, not making a word.

Ken and Ryu glanced at each other, thankful they at least avoided another confrontation with Bison. Zangrief just smiled, clueless to what was going to happen.

"Okey dokey, pretty girl. Just looked like a bigze fight was gonna happen." The Russian giant said, making Bison growl softly under his breath like a wolf who was threatening an enemy.

Chun Li sighed-she'll hear it from him after they got into the car. But at least Bison wouldn't _kill_ anyone…

"Heyz, you have a buggie on your shoulder." Zangrief pointed out, reaching out to innocently brush it off Chun Li's shoulder before Bison grabbed his arm, making Zangrief extremely surprised.

With one hard jerk, Bison pulled his arm from its socket, making a sick, popping noise. In terror and pain, Zangrief cried out, hitting the pavement, holding his arm like a child. Chun Li gasped in fright, watching Zangrief writhe in immense torment beneath their feet. Ryu's eyes widened as he saw the giant being taken down by the smaller man.

Bison however, was completely unaffected by the cries and grabbed Chun Li, pushing her into the car.

"We're leaving." He said simply, getting into the driver's seat, starting the car. The other two just stared at Zangrief, horrified at Bison's attitude about him.

Professionally maneuvering the car around the Russian, Bison and Chun Li drove off, leaving him there.

There was a long silence between the two friends before Ken cleared his throat.

"Uh…call 911?"

XXX

"Bison, how could you just _leave_ him there?" Chun Li asked him, aghast. Bison shrugged with no emotion.

"He was going to touch you." He said simply as if this was simply no big deal to him.

Chun Li was astonished, "Bison…that was cruel what you did. Cruel and heartless and…"

Bison interrupted her statement with a passionate kiss, stroking her hair and smiling at her.

"I don't care if what I did puts Ivan the Terrible to shame. I do it because of you. I will hurt _anyone_ who tries to harm you. I will take out any competition for you and I will _not_ let anyone try again later. You are mine and it's going to stay that way until the Heavens collapse on themselves, do you understand?" Bison softly proclaimed his extreme devotion to her, making her shiver in fear.

"I love you, Chun Li. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I worship you as my queen, my goddess. You are perfect in every way imaginable…all I ever want to do is prove to you how much I love you-how much I _care_ about you-and dedicate my entire existence to serving your needs," He told her, squeezing her hand a little, "Please tell me my efforts are not in vain."

She was too afraid to speak-Bison was insane. Insane…and totally crazy about her.

"I'll take you to my house. We'll forget this ever happened, okay?" Bison smiled, "We'll just snuggle up and watch movies. Any movie you want."

'_He's just going to up and forget it. What kind of man does it take to forget about something so horrible?' _Chun Li thought to herself, watching him expect an answer.

"O-okay." She choked out, feeling him relax.

"Good. We're almost there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is he going to be okay?" Ryu asked the paramedic after watching Zangrief being toted away in a ambulance.

"Sure. He'll be fine. His arm just got pulled out of a socket-he'll be good to go in a few months. No weight-lifting though…how the hell did he manage though? Must've taken a strong guy to yank it out like that-I'm surprised, with the size and muscle of that Russian that the other guy didn't break a wrist," The blonde paramedic said, writing down on a clipboard, "Or his own arm. I wouldn't wanna mess with him."

"…It was this guy named Bison…"

The paramedic looked up, "_Bison _did that?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Ryu scratched his head, feeling his bandages.

"Of course. Bison is somewhat…er…a well-known name at the hospital…let me guess…the Russian didn't know Chun Li was his girlfriend." The paramedic guessed, shifting his glasses up.

"Yeah…Zangrief tried to touch her-"

"Ooh, bad move on his part. Listen, Bison is…well, Bison is basically a beast. He's strong, I wouldn't mess with the guy…but it looks like you already did…" The man pointed at his bandages, making Ryu cringe a little.

"Yeah, I kinda did." Ryu admitted, "Ken and me got into a fight with his buddies…"

"Bison whipped your ass? Eh. It's not uncommon-kind of an initiation thing around here. Just avoid him and Chun Li. By the way, what's your name?" The blonde queried, his blue eyes mirroring through his glasses.

"My name is Ryu Hoshi. And Bison did not whip my ass." The Japanese student indignantly said, making the blonde paramedic chuckle a bit.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Ryu. Here," the paramedic took out a card, "Number to the hospital in case Bison decides to fight you again. My name is Charlie Nash. I'm a senior at the college too-medical field, ya know?"

Ryu unwillingly took the card and put it in his pocket, "Thanks, Charlie."

"Anytime, amigo. We'll take care of Zangrief too. See you around." Charlie then left the parking lot.

XXX

Chun Li's eyes widened at the sight of Bison's house, "Wow, do you really live here?" She said, making Bison smile a little in pride.

"Yeah. It's a nice place." Bison said, pulling up to the driveway.

It was a beautifully kept two-story white house with gentle cast stone steps going up to the doorway, elegant and intellectual. The lawn was a soft shade of green, shimmering dimly in the moonlight, the dew on the grass. Chun Li even noticed a small patio in the back, trimmed so nicely with wood…

"Bison…why is it you hang out at my dorm room and not here?" Chun Li said, rather confused. Hell, she wouldn't leave this kind of house!

"Because I like your dorm room better. You're always there." He responded, unlocking the door.

'_Oh yeah._' She bitterly thought, her emptiness coming back to her.

Stepping inside, Bison pulled her to the living room, squeezing her hand. Chun Li saw a light white room with a black couch, a glass coffee table with black wooden edges and a comfortable black armchair with black tableside. A tall wooden black cabinet sat against a wall, holding a large TV and a showcase of movies and DVDs.

"Living room."

Chun Li looked around it curiously; this was such a nice house…where was Bison getting all the money for it?

"Kitchen is over there," Bison pointed to the left, "Stairs are over there which leads to bathroom and bedrooms. The back door is in the kitchen and here's the den."

He led her a white-carpeted room with another TV and set of couches, smaller than the last one with bookcases and a mahogany desk. A small rock fireplace sat on the opposite wall of the two, straight ahead. Chun Li hugged herself a little bit-question was, which room did Bison feel like trying to do her tonight?

Gently kissing her on the head, Bison wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's small body. "Want to go upstairs and see my room?" He said a little bit playfully, his hands smoothly running over her.

That question was quickly answered.

"No." Chun Li hurriedly said, "I saw your movies. Why don't we watch them?"  
She heard a low groan of disappointment from Bison, releasing her from his prison-like embrace.

"Come on." He mumbled unhappily.

XXX

Few hours later… 

Chun Li felt a desperate urge in her as the second movie ended, -a movie she didn't even _like_-flooding her senses. Bison was going to attempt something again.

Her head laid on his strong built shoulder, her body there but her mind not, with his arm around her like a vice grip. She couldn't get away far enough from him.

"Wow," She heard him say rather monotone-Bison wasn't really one for movies-"It's already 1 a.m."

She felt a little relieved. Maybe Bison was too tired.

Bison got up, letting Chun Li fall a little to the couch, picking up their glasses that held flat soda.

"Hon, I don't think we can make the trip back to your dorm room…" He said to her, walking to the adjoining kitchen, "Do you have anything important?"

Chun Li couldn't decide between lying and telling the truth.

"…well, I have work tomorrow…and I have to be there at exactly 10 a.m." Chun Li told him.

Well, stretching the truth was good enough.

Bison frowned slightly, apparently thinking of a plan to keep Chun Li at his house, "Okay. How about this: I let you sleep over and I'll drive you to work tomorrow." He offered rather adamantly.

"Well, I'm not expecting you to wake up so early-"

"I'm up at that time. Earlier, even. It's not a problem," Bison interrupted.

"My uniform is at my dorm room-" Chun Li tried that angle.

"What are you talking about? You don't wear a uniform to work…" Bison looked at her, puzzled at that, "You work at a ice cream shop…all you have is an apron and hat…"

"Which is at my dorm room." She said immediately.

"Which I know you have a spare at the shop," He cornered her like a hungry wolf, "Come on, Chun, I swear it's not so bad sleeping at my house."

Chun Li felt trapped in a glass box.

"Okay…fine, I'll stay over…" She mumbled, brushing away a stray strand of hair from her face. Bison brightened up, taking her by the arm and pulling her up.

"My room is upstairs to the left-"

"I'm not sleeping in your room," Chun Li automatically said, "You said there was a guest room?"

Bison was speechless-"Well…yes…but…"

Chun Li faked a bubbly smile, "Great." She then broke away from him and started going up the stairs, leaving her boyfriend practically hanging on a hook.

XXX

"Here," Bison somewhat disdainfully said, handing her a extra pillow, "I'm the room across. You sure you don't want to sleep in my room instead?"

Oh, how Chun Li loved crushing that hope.

"Yes, I'm sure," She took the pillow quickly, "It's late. Goodnight."

"Wait, what about your clothes?" Bison promptly interrupted, looking at her still fully clothed body.

'_Damn_. _Didn't think of that._' Chun Li thought, cursing herself on forgetting that.

"I'm sure I can survive. After all, it's just one night. What else can I do with them?" She slowly said, keeping a false smile.

'_How about I tear them off and throw them on my bedroom floor?'_ Bison opted in his mind, hiding a perverted grin from creeping onto his face. He quickly composed himself and gave a gentlemen-like smile.

"Well…the only clothes I have are mine…"

"Too bad. Night." Chun Li quickly said and nearly turned her heel before Bison gently grabbed her by the arm.

"Why don't I drive down to the store ten minutes from here and buy you a set of night clothes? That way, you can keep them here when you stay over again." He suggested, keeping his tone casual and tired.

Chun Li seemed flustered a little by his comment, "Uh…wouldn't they be closed?" She stammered a little.

"It's 24-7 store. A bit like Wal-Mart." Bison explained, still holding her by the arm. His girlfriend couldn't decide what he was up to or if he was really being sincere about buying her some nightclothes.

However, she was cornered and beaten: she _had_ to let him go.

"Okay," Chun Li mumbled, letting Bison ease her of his grip, "I'll come with you."

"You're tired. I'll go by myself," Bison said, "I know what size you wear anyway. You can just stay here and relax."

'_Of course you know what size I wear.'_ She bitterly thought, sighing a little. Bison knew everything about her. It would be more surprising if he _didn't_ know her size.

"Fine." She unemotionally said, brushing a strand of hair from her face-it was too late and she was too tired to argue about it. Bison smiled and turned around, walking towards the stairs.

However, when Chun Li wasn't looking, Bison opened a compartment and pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth and stole it under his arm.

Exiting his house, he then turned on his car, put the bundle delicately in the car seat next to him, drove down the street, parked and turned on the radio to Beethoven's Ninth.

XXX

Ryu yawned as Ken parked his car in front of their dorm on the campus.

"Man, it's been a night," Ken muttered sleepily, his blonde hair drooping over his eyes, "We've got to stay more out of trouble."

"If you hadn't been so paranoid, we would've been in and out with no problem," Ryu told him rather smirking, "See, dodging your problems-"

"Listen, if I wanna hear a lecture, I can call my parents and give them a listen. I'm already _in_ trouble of overspending my limit." The American interrupted him, laying his head on the steering wheel and yawning.

"Your limit is an outrageous amount. What the hell did you buy?" Ryu asked with curiosity before Ken grinned from underneath his arms.

"This car. My old one died on me so I bought this sweet car. It was totally worth it. Not even released yet," Ken explained, rubbing the dashboard affectionately, "Best car on campus."

"A car is a car. It gets to A to B; why do you need to overspend?"

"Because if a car is a car, then a poem is a written word and both earn chicks like dollar bills."

XXX

Bison flipped off the radio and undid the bundle next to him.

It was a sexy blue nightgown in Chun Li's size, short enough to show off her strong built legs fully (which turned him the hell on) but covered enough so she would still look like a prize that no one had (which turned him on a hell of a lot more).

If _only_ he could feel her wear it next lying next to him…

He shook his head, trying to clear himself of that area for now. Bison didn't have enough time now to fully think out those kinds of things.

Starting the car, Bison almost wished that Chun Li had been wearing this outfit when he was thinking about it.

XXX

"Here," Bison handed it to a sleepy Chun Li in her room, "I got it. I think it would look nice on you."

Chun Li glanced at it-a lacy, sexy blue nightgown. There was no way in hell a store would sell that.

"Where are the tags?" She asked curiously, still looking at it. It _looked_ new but still, she had doubts.

"I asked the cashier to take them off for me." Bison replied, his face unchanging. Chun Li hesitated before taking it, figuring that Bison wouldn't be sick enough to lie to her about that.

After all, it _felt_ new. Maybe this time, he was sincere.

"Thanks," She mumbled, getting up, "I'll just put this on and go to bed. Night."

'_Damn_.' Bison thought unhappily—he _really_ wanted to see her in it.

Chun Li held it up, looking at it, barely able to hide a face—either stores have become more liberal or Bison got this somewhere else.

However, she caught Bison's split second surprised stare when he was looking at it.

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly, watching him look at her.

"Nothing, baby," Bison answered, "Sure you don't want to sleep in my room?"  
"Very. Goodnight." Chun Li cut him off and shut the door. Bison couldn't hold off his grin any longer, practically laughing to himself. Chun Li may not have wanted to have sex tonight but through God and Fate, she wound up unintentionally with him on her.

Though, he should've noticed the residue stain before but at least he was thankful Chun Li had no idea what it looked like.

Bison went to bed a _very _happy man.

XXX

Few hours later 

Chun Li roused from a dreamless sleep, her dizzy gaze hitting the alarm clock that shone a bright red 5:30 a.m. She snuggled her head back into the soft pillow, somewhat irritated that she woke up after only a few hours of sleep…

Out of nowhere, she felt gentle, soft kisses on her ear, a hand caressing her bare leg like a velvet spider, making her body freeze with ice.

"Morning, baby," She heard nipping in her ear, a masculine voice driven by the prospect of sex, "Did you sleep well?"

Oh God, she knew that voice. She couldn't speak—what the hell was Bison doing to her?!

"Well, _I_ slept great," Bison said, putting his arm around her body, "Sleeping with you next to me after an incredible night of sex is a perfect paradise, don't you agree, Chun?"

Chun Li couldn't bear thinking the worst—she was too horrified to speak—but the idea of it remained…did Bison _rape_ her?

Bison then casually—as if this was no big deal to him—rolled over on top Chun Li and kissed her lovingly, grinning wide, "I got a lot of it still left in my system. I think we need to get it out before it drives us up the wall."

She could barely look at him but something else—a different force or being—opened her little lips into words,

"Okay."

The sounding defeat that ended the battle. Chun Li was practically in shock of her words but Bison took no notice and started to undo her little top…

XXX

Chun Li jerked awake, nearly screaming her head off. Her body had broken into a cold sweat and she felt a layer of filth cover her entire body like a blanket.

She hugged herself tightly, forcing the hot tears back. Bison…he wasn't going to ever give her up. She had hoped, she had _prayed_ he would eventually set her free.

But he didn't want to. Why would he? Bison thought she was the most amazing, most beautiful woman on Earth. He was deeply in love with her, deeply fixated on her. He _adored _her.

That scared her to death.

After all these months…after all what she had to endure from Bison…Chun Li just played along with his sick twisted fantasy. Waiting, waiting for that one chance to escape, the one perfect opportunity to run…

And she brought that future on herself.

The sick reality hit her like a car: she could never escape him. She could never run. Not on this path.

Bison would keep pressing. Keep pushing. He would simply get more insistent, cleverer, and more devious in getting what he wanted. He would cover all his bases and corner her into a wall where she couldn't escape, couldn't say no…

Once she said yes, there would be no chance of breaking away. Chun Li would be completely and utterly his. Her life would be his to own, his to control forever.

And it was getting more and more difficult nowadays to say no.

XXX

"Honey, what are you doing up this early?" Bison asked as he walked into the den where Chun Li stood near the fireplace, staring at the ashes covering the bottom of it, "It's 5 a.m. You should still be sleeping."

"I'm not sleepy anymore." Chun Li quietly said, not even looking at him.

Bison walked over there and gently embraced her before Chun Li walked stiffly from him, surprising him slightly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently, soothingly.

"Yeah," Chun Li said, finally out loud, "I want to go home."

"Okay," Bison shrugged, "I'll take you home in the morning-"

"No," She interrupted him, "I want to go home _now_."

Bison blinked, obviously puzzled by her mood, "Why? It's really early. You'd only get a few hours of sleep before-"

"I. Don't. Care." Chun Li hotly said, "I want to go home now, Bison."

There was a strong tension between the two for a moment or so before he cleared his throat like a father,

"You'll go home in the morning. Right now, you need sleep, Chun." Bison repeated again, unwavering.

Chun Li looked at him as if he was an opponent on a battlefield, "I want to go home now." She repeated back to him, also stubborn. He went over a little bit to her again, reaching out for her arm.

"Chun Li, what the hell is wrong with you? Did you have a bad dream, what?" Bison asked before Chun Li moved her arm out of the way, making him frown rather grimly, "And why are you avoiding me like a plague?"

"I had a bad revelation, that's what," Chun Li answered snappishly, "And I'd appreciate you not asking questions."

Bison was almost speechless—his girlfriend was being such a _bitch_ to him.

"Baby, this isn't _like_ you—"

"Don't call me that," She interrupted him again, staring at him hard, "Take me home."

"Okay, that's it," Bison finally had enough of this little bitchfit, "You tell me what's wrong and why you're so goddamn obstinate about this. You're breaking my patience with you and it's a little early for me to get angry."

"Okay," Chun Li agreed hotly, "I am sick and tired of your controlling attitude, I'm tired of fighting you on the subject of sex, and I'm tired of being your goddamn perfect little girlfriend. You don't listen, you don't bother asking me what _I_ want, you're just tuning out everything I say and do."

"_I'm _controlling?" Bison asked with incredible shock, "I'm so sorry that I'm only trying to _protect_ you-"

"Protect me from _what? _A _life? _So I'm going to have a few guys whistle at me. So I'm going to have to friends who just so happen to be the opposite gender of me. So the fuck _what?_ You think it's up to you to protect me from things I can't control, things I want to do?" Chun Li instantly said, finally feeling all the emotions she kept bottled up for so long.

"You think you got it all sorted out, don't you, Chun? You honestly _believe_ people are good on the whole? They're only good when they _want_ to be. Those other guys—they don't _want_ you like I want you—they care about what's between your legs and that's _it_!" Bison said, nearly losing his temper.

"Oh, and you _don't_ care what's between my legs? Fuck, Bison, it's all you think about! Admit it! You want to screw me so bad; it's practically the driving force of your life now! You ask me _every single day_ if we could have sex! You won't stop! It's like no matter what the hell I say, you're still going to attempt it-!" Chun Li nearly shouted at him before he counter-interrupted her,

"I don't _want _to have sex with you, I want to make love _with_ you! Don't you _get _it, Chun Li? I _love _you! I love you so damn much! Sex is just the final seal of my love for you! I want to show you how much I need you, how much I could devote my life to you! How many of those other guys you 'want to be friends with' can admit that to people? None of them could _ever_ feel what I feel for you! I am your _slave_, Chun Li! But you insist that I am controlling or that I am perverted or that I am totally ignoring your needs and wants. I'm _not_. But I want to make sure, make so sure that you will never be hurt by people, people who are so immature and so unworthy of you. Don't you see, Chun? You have it made! You have such a loving, devoted man who would gladly give all to spend the rest of his life with you and you think that I'm just trying to play a villain here! I'm not! I'm here to worship you!" Bison yelled deafeningly, nearly shaking the house.

Chun Li sank to her knees but Bison quickly caught her before she hit the floor, kissing her wildly on the forehead.

"It's okay, Chun, we won't fight again," He softly promised, "We'll never ever fight again. I promise. I swear."

Tears rolled down her face—she was already trapped in her cage. Her life was already ruined, too ruined to go back and repair it. Her legs felt so weak and fragile, her tears stinging her eyes like wasps. Her boyfriend put her head into his shoulder, gently stroking her hair.

"Shh," He comfortingly whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. You're under a lot of duress. Come on, let's sit on the couch, we can get it all out of your system."

Chun Li barely felt him move her to couch, sniffling and sobbing on his shoulder—it was so ironic that she was crying on the shoulder she hated so much.

But she needed to grip onto something—anything—that would hold her at least stable.

After what seemed like an eternity, she looked at her boyfriend's face and saw his eyes gazing back down at her, amorously and lightly. Chun Li could not at least appreciate the fact that her captor was one committed son-of-a-bitch.

"Feel better now?" Bison inquired tenderly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "I promise I won't lose my temper like that again. I understand what you're going through—job, school, relationship…"

"You don't have a job," Chun Li bitterly stated, making him smile slightly.

"Of course I do, sweetie. How else could I afford the nice things for us? It's just that I don't have to work at it as much." Bison corrected her, hugging her close and tight to him.

"What is it?" She sniffed again, feeling unhappy and depressed again. Bison simply kissed her on the head.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing to be concerned about. We should be talking more about us that what I do," He said quietly, "Listen, Chun, I know why you were set off tonight. It was what I did to that Russian, wasn't it?"

She nearly had to laugh—Bison naturally would forgo any other possibility of her actually wanting out of the game.

"Look," Bison took her hand and gripped it, "He was going to hurt you, remember? He tried to touch you? Don't you remember that, baby? I tried to protect you from that. I wouldn't have done anything if he didn't try to hurt you. Remember?"

At this point, Chun Li couldn't remember if the Russian really was trying to hurt her or—

Hell, it was all blurry now. Damn Bison, misconstruing events to manipulate her.

Hugging her, he rocked her gently against him, taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I love you," Bison said, smiling a little more, "You are my goddess, Chun Li. I would never hurt you."

Chun Li simply closed her eyes.

XXX

When Chun Li awoke, she quickly realized two things:

One, she was not in the same room as last time.

Two, Bison was sleeping right next to her in his bed.

"Morning, love," He greeted her tiredly, his eyes having dark circles underneath them, "Sleep okay?"

"What am I doing here?" Chun Li asked worriedly, fearing the worst. Bison yawned a little.

"You fell asleep on the couch. After what happened earlier, I couldn't bear putting you in a different room as me," He explained, putting his head into the pillow a little bit more, "I like sleeping next to you but I only got a few hours of sleep; I just had to watch you."

Chun Li sighed and pulled the covers up over a little more before she noticed something.

"Hey, you're not wearing your hat." She pointed out.

"I don't wear it to bed, Chun." Bison drowsily said, nearly drifting back to sleep before Chun Li spotted it on the bedpost. Out of sheer humor, she took it and put it on top of her head, chuckling a little bit from her rare childish burst of fun.

Bison amusingly smiled as he saw her wearing his hat, sighing deep with content. "I love you," He stated, stroking her hair a bit, "It looks good on you."

"It's too big." She yawned herself, blinking from sleep.

"I think it's cute," He said, "I'll have that picture in my mind forever."  
Bison leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips, adding, "I can't wait until I can wake up to you every morning."

That ruined Chun Li's mood.

He buried his head into his pillow before Chun Li elbowed him awake,

"Bison, you have to drive me back to my dorm room," She said impassively, taking off his hat and putting it back. Bison groaned with aching sleep.

"Can't you just miss work?" He muttered, "I need sleep too."

"No, I need the money." Chun Li answered, sitting up. Bison looked up at her and then fell his head back to the bed.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll take a shower."

XXX

Chun Li was waiting in the den for Bison to come down.

Applying her lipstick in her handheld mirror, Chun Li spotted something sticking out of the fireplace soot, something that looked quite burnt. Closing it, she turned around and kneeled down, tenderly picking it out of the ashes.

It was a picture that was almost all burned.

Careful not to get any on her clothes, she glanced at before she recognized somebody in that picture:

Bison.

He was younger; probably maybe still a teenager, looking so serious and stern, emotionless. Chun Li rolled her eyes, figuring he was probably some sort of conservative Neo-Nazi like figure…

Wait. There was somebody with him.

Chun Li let her gaze run over to the person next to him…the person who was hanging off his arm…

It was a woman, a blondish haired woman with a rather endowed chest, smiling, pretending like she was on top of the world with someone who loved her.

Actually, Chun Li thought she looked a little bit like a slut.

"What are you looking at?" she heard a voice behind her, making her turn around. It was Bison standing in the doorway, his hair still slightly damp, adjusting his hat on his head.

"You…er…dropped this in the fireplace." Chun Li extended the picture, making Bison snatch it quickly, scanning over it. She could've sworn she saw his face turn a pale color.

"Oh. This," He acted so unconcerned about it, "It's not important. It's just my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh?" Chun Li felt her interest peak, "What's her name?"

Bison seemed extremely uncomfortable about the subject, "Her name was Morrigan but it's in the past. Long story, no good ending, nothing to highlight," He quickly said, ripping it up and tossing the picture in the trash, "Let's get going."

XXX

Cold water splashed Ryu's face like a fast waterfall, forcing him awake, sputtering.

"Rise and shine, little dragon! Today is a new day!" Ken said in a high shaky falsetto voice, putting back the cup of ice water on the dresser. His friend groaned in annoyance as he sat up rubbing his head, his bandages itching the hell out of him.

"Did it _have_ to be ice cold?" Ryu sourly asked, obviously very grumpy. Ken just grinned unwaveringly and seated himself in a chair, already fully dressed.

"Oh, poor baby. Getting the ice water in the face after sleeping in." He snickered, making Ryu pale up.

"Sleeping…in?"

"Yeah, it's 9:30 a.m." Ken pointed to the clock, making Ryu jump up in frenzy to the bathroom.

"Shit!"

XXX

Bison yawned again as he drove through traffic, making Chun Li feel really tired herself.

"How long are you working?" He asked plainly, staring at the bumper of the red sports car ahead of them. Chun Li pulled down the passenger mirror and checked her hair.

"About 10 to 6." She said, fixing a loose rouge strand of hair. Bison nodded and nearly leaned his head against the seat.

"Maybe if I can get enough sleep, we can go somewhere tonight." He suggested, his hat sliding slightly off his head. She just shrugged a bit.

"Maybe." Chun Li said, putting back up the mirror.

"What's on your mind?" Bison inquired, knowing she was thinking of at least _something_ that would stop her conversations short.

His girlfriend looked slightly off by that comment but answered anyway, "I was just wondering why you burned that picture."

He coughed a little, clearly uninterested in that type of conversation, "Why does it matter? It was a long time ago." Bison said, drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Well, usually people burn things to forget stuff." Chun Li said, watching him closely.

"I wish I could forget it. It was a mistake even from the beginning," Bison mumbled, "She wasn't anything. She was more or less a whore."

"Bison, how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked with curiosity—his entire love life was suddenly the interest to her.

He just glanced at her with exasperation, "And pray tell, why is _that_ important?"

"Because," Chun Li then turned on her playful little attitude, fluttering her innocent eyes to him, to make him melt under her shoes, "I'm jealous."

That brought a smile to his face, making him chuckle a little from blushing, "How sweet," He said, "I've had 3 girlfriends, none of which I really liked that much."

"Oh?" Chun Li said, keeping up the little tactic, moving closer to him, "What were their names?"  
"Oh look," Bison pointed out, dodging the question, "We're here."

XXX

"And thusly, if x equals 4, then the y must be…" Mr. Dhalsim said, writing on the board behind him full of equations as Ryu rushed in through the door, "Mr. Hoshi, you're late again."

'_I swear, it's like his neck is a rubber band.' _Ryu thought to himself before composing, "I know, Mr. Dhalsim, I'm sorry…my clock must've malfunctioned…"

"Take a seat." The professor interrupted him quickly before moving on, "Y must be 10 because of the…"

Ryu tuned out the rest of his explanation and took a seat, wondering why this Geometry class was even important to him…

XXX

"I'll pick you up at 6," Bison said, kissing her before she exited the car, "So don't worry about bus fare."

She nodded and left without saying anything, watching Bison drive off back to his house.

Her mind still buzzed about Bison's past girlfriends. It wasn't that she was jealous—far from it—but she wondered…just maybe…that he acted the same as he did around her…

Without even thinking, Chun Li opened her purse and pulled out a small picture-booth photo, blowing off some of the dust on it.

It was both Chun Li and Bison, probably not even two months ago. She was of course, faking a smile like she was the happiest girl in the world but Bison smiled for real—holding her tight and close to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively, his free hand lying on her thigh, lovingly, gently.

In the picture with him and the woman named Morrigan, Bison didn't even really touch her; he was just sitting there, waiting for her to get away from him.

Was there a difference in the Bison she had now and the Bison then?

XXX

A while later, Bison returned to his house, groggily and sluggishly, very tired and very lonely.

He wondered very briefly if he could even make it up the stairs before he fell on the couch in the living room, facedown.

His hat slid off and fell onto the floor, lying on it's back, not even being noticed by Bison.

He wished Chun Li were still here.

Actually, he could really go for a massage by her—his back was tight.

Closing his eyes, he began to drift off to sleep and imagined her rubbing his back gently and smoothly, her delicate fingers pressing into his tight areas, relaxing him and making him comfortable…

Ring. 

He barely heard it and decided to ignore it.

Ring. 

Bison forced himself to only think of his beautiful girlfriend giving him a much-needed massage….

_Ring_.

It echoed through his head…he wanted to bang his head against the pillow.

_Ring_.

Irritated, Bison reached over and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked rather aggravated, "Who is this?"

"Bison, we got a little bit of trouble on the East side," A rough voice answered him, somewhat scared of his reaction.

"I thought it was taken care of." Bison snapped back, putting his head up.

"It was…but they had another syndicate as a backup." The other person on the line explained, a little shaky.

"Which one?" Bison asked flatly.

"Black Python."

"I never heard of them." Bison said hotly, now extremely irritated that some stupid unknown gang was bothering him…

"It's Cody's real business." The other on the line spoke, making Bison raise an eyebrow.

"I thought he was picked up by the Feds months ago."

"Turns out he posted bail and went off radar."

Bison rolled over onto his back and said dispassionately, "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Get Sagat."

XXX

After class, Ryu felt the urge to eat. And eat a lot.

Taking a stroll down an avenue, he started walking in an opposite direction away from the college.

XXX

Chun Li wiped down the front counter with a small wet rag, thinking more about Bison's past.

He never really talked about it. It was just something he made sure he never allowed to come up.

In fact, Chun Li knew almost nothing about his present life _now._

XXX

Bison arrived at the location near St. Mary's avenue, looking down it.

'_Chun Li works near here.'_

A creeping fear erupted in his heart. He didn't want this fiasco to spread anywhere near her. If she got hurt or even got scared…

Bison would go insane.

Shaking his head, he strolled calmly down to where a group of men were, some younger, some older than he was. They were all wearing suits and hats and a few were smoking cigarettes.

'_A mocking salute to The Godfather_.' Bison couldn't help thinking.

Sagat arrived almost immediately after him and like Bison; he was not wearing a suit, just casually dressed in whatever he usually wore.

"What do we have here?" Sagat questioned, looking at Bison, "All I heard was Cody's gang."  
"Apparently, someone fucked up," Bison coldly stated, "Who called in?"

A man motioned to himself—Adon.

"Cody's syndicate has the original gang backed up. They were the ones who extorted our extortions and nearly passed us up on a platter to the cops," Adon explained, pointing across the street, "They know we're here."

"Then I guess we'll just have to end his career once and for all." Bison dryly said, opening the trunk to the car, pulling out a semi-automatic rifle.

XXX

Ryu looked at a quaint little ice cream shop and felt a sinful urge to eat his weight in ice cream.

Licking his lips, he opened the door and went up to the counter, looking at the menu like a little child.

"One sec please," A soft female voice said from underneath the counter. Ryu didn't answer back, looking at the sundae options…

Chun Li pulled out a case of plastic spoons, taking a handful of it and getting back up, raising her eyes to her customer.

She became scared and alarmed—it was Ryu!

"Ry-Ryu?" She asked stammering, "What are you doing here?!"

Ryu glanced back down and recognized her—Chun Li, Bison's girlfriend.

"Oh Jesus," He mumbled, "Where's Bison?"

"He's not here…I work here…he went back home…" Chun Li flushed, trying hard not to look at him. If Bison found out…

"Um…I wanted ice cream…" Ryu muttered, "But I think I can go to another place."

"No wait," Chun Li stopped him, "It's okay. I mean, come on, I work here. I can't predict when people Bison hates come in with ice cream. He's never going to know."

He calmed himself a little with that statement and smiled lightly, "I'll just take a hot fudge sundae, thanks."

Chun Li rang him up and laughed a bit, "Wow. I just keep running into you, huh?"  
"Yeah. Lucky me," Ryu laughed a little bit too, uneasily, "Bison's a bit paranoid, isn't he?"

"Yeah, just a smidge," She giggled—it was _nice_ to talk to someone now—"Sometimes I wonder why he lets me out of the house."

He took out a 5-dollar bill and paid for his sundae, "Do you two live together?"

"Oh, hell no," Chun Li answered quickly, putting it in her drawer, "I wouldn't really want to anyway."

"Oh. Do you love him?" Ryu asked innocently, making Chun Li feel ashamed of being asked that question.

"Do you want to know the truth?" She asked softly, quietly.

"Sure."

"I don't," She mumbled, "I don't love him at all."

There was a tension silence between the two before Ryu cleared his throat.

"Um…does the sundae come with nuts?"

Before Chun Li could even answer, gunshots were heard in the distance. The two nearly flipped, ducking.

Her phone rang and she snatched it, nearly crying.

"Chun Li?" A voice asked frantically, breaking up with static, "Are you there?"  
"Yes. Who is this?!" She asked, getting extremely scared.

"Chun, shh, calm down, it's Daddy." Her father soothed, his voice coming and out. Chun Li almost yelped fear.

"Daddy, there's gunshots and—"  
"I know baby, I know you're working today. Stay in the shop and go into the back. Take anyone that's there back there. There's a gang war that erupted on St. Mary's Avenue not too far away. I gotta go over there and contain it as much as I can." Dorai quickly instructed her.

"You're back?"   
"Yeah but we can talk about that later. I love you. Be safe, please." Dorai said and she heard a click on the other line. Chun Li got back up and pulled Ryu up from the other side.

"We gotta go into the back. Daddy says there's a gang war that happened."

"Your dad's a cop?" Ryu asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, come on!" Chun Li yanked him and they raced into the back.

XXX

Rains of gunfire fell on both sides of the street, making Bison feel as though he was trapped in a locked battle.

Pulling the trigger tight on his rifle, he aimed at two thugs that were trying to run down the avenue, striking them both in the leg with one shot.

Sagat had a magnum in his hand next to Bison, firing it at the windows.

"Bison, cops are coming," He said, almost unconcerned, "What do we do now?"

Bison pointed to a group of people heading out the back in the building across the street.

"We get the prize pig and place the blame on him."

XXX

Chun Li and Ryu sat across from each other, both mute and silent, both scared of what could happen.

For a moment, Chun Li's mind flitted to Bison. He lived far away and was probably still sleeping.

She did hope that the war would end soon so he would not get hit with a stray gunfire.

XXX

Bison, Sagat, Adon and two other men chased down the group of people, avoiding the gunfire like professionals.

Barlog, who was behind them, shooting at anyone who was trying to follow them, fired two more shots and narrowly missed a random shooter.

Suddenly, they heard sirens of cops and SWAT team orders.

"Uh, Bison, cops." Barlog pointed out, swallowing hard. Bison ignored him, already forming a plan in his head.

"We have this entire place surrounded. Cease fire!" A voice over a megaphone blared out, receiving no important glance from anyone of the group.

"Give me your magnum," Bison told Sagat, trading out guns with him, "Barlog, Adon, stay behind and shoot anyone coming-cop, gang member, I seriously don't care."

"Alrighty then." Adon stationed himself along with Barlog at the walls. Bison then motioned to the other three.

"You three, head over and cut them off at the end of the alley."

XXX

Dorai Xiang, an inspector, grabbed a man who was down on the ground, bleeding from his leg.

"Who's the gang here?"  
The man didn't answer for his eyes rolled in the back of his head, stopping short of breath. Dorai rolled his eyes and tossed his body back down, ducking into an alley with three SWAT members.

"This way!"

XXX

Cody and his group hit almost the end of the alley near Vine Avenue before three guys in suits stopped them.

"Sorry, Cody, you should've known the rules," Sagat coldly said, holding up his rifle at him. Cody's men then got into shooting stance with the other two as well as Cody himself, holding a .9-millimeter he picked up back there.

"Shut up, Cyclops." He growled, "4 against 3, where's your leader?"

"Here." A voice calmly said behind them, shooting two of his men in the head and pressing the gun against Cody's head.

"Fuck." Cody muttered before he felt a piercing wound to his head.

XXX

Dorai reached the end of the alley a couple of minutes later where 4 dead men laid on the ground, no one else around to convict.

He leaned down and recognized one leader: Cody. He booked him two years ago for assault and attempted murder in this town.

Cody…this was no normal gang war. Cody owned one syndicate Dorai knew about, the Green Vipers but this was no Green Viper work. That meant Cody had another one…and he dealt with the wrong type of mafia.

"We got a death count here?"

XXX

Finally, Chun Li and Ryu reappeared from the back. It seemed like everything was back to normal—nothing came by the store, the gunshots had stopped long time ago…

She felt exhausted. It was already 5:54.

Ryu picked up the remote to the television and turned it on.

"The police are reluctant to report who and what started the gang war but they do know it was by two organized crime syndicates. One leader named Cody has been shot and killed, a high-ranking member of crime. At least 9 people have been shot and killed but the police are still searching for more bodies…" The female reporter said, making Chun Li sigh.

"Turn it off, Ryu, I don't want to hear it." She mumbled, sitting down in a chair, "This is why I want to follow my father into police work—stopping cold hearted criminals from hurting other people…"

"Chun Li?" the door opened and Bison stood there, rushing over to embrace her, "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said, putting her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired. I was hiding in the back room with…"

Chun Li raised her head but to her puzzlement, she found Ryu missing.

"It doesn't matter," Bison smiled, at ease, "Come on, I'll take you home. The police are combing the area now."

"Where were you all day?" She asked him, making Bison sigh.

"Worrying, watching the news about it. I couldn't get through, no one was allowed to. I heard that even the university was in lockdown," He kissed her on the cheek, "But everything is okay now. You're not hurt."

"Yeah," Chun Li sighed again, "I'm fine."

XXX

After Bison dropped her off at her dorm room, Chun Li laid down on her bed. Cammy was out with Vega (again) and she hoped that when she came home, Cammy wouldn't ask questions.

Bison agreed not to take Chun Li out again tonight after what happened.

Her father called her back and told her that he was fine.

Everything had come out okay but why did Chun Li still feel like something was wrong.

Closing her eyes, a picture came back to her—the picture she found in Bison's fireplace.

Morrigan.

3 girlfriends.

His serious, distant attitude.

His unfaltering, adoring love for her.

She wanted to know: Was Bison like he always was? Was he obsessive? Controlling?

There were so many questions swirling about in her head about him and none of them could be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after the incident, Chun Li and Bison were walking around Crystal Tree Mall. Bison was carrying a few bags full of clothes and assorted shoes for Chun Li, easily and confidently.

"Do you need anything else, sweetie?" Bison asked, ready to pull out his wallet again to buy her more things. Chun Li shook her head for the thousandth time; she _hated_ going shopping with Bison. He _always _tried to shower her with gifts even though she didn't want them.

"Oh, come on, Chun," He persisted, "I don't mind. I mean, this isn't exactly," he held up the bags, "Something that's crushing me. It's only 5 bags."

"I said I didn't need any of it," She bitterly told him, "I'm never going to wear them."

Bison put his arm around her, kissing her lovingly on the lips, "I love how you're so humble. But I want you to be dressed in the nicest things and have the nicest stuff. Your dorm isn't quite the best it could be for you."

Chun Li rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's a dorm room. It's fine." She defended it, making Bison smile as though she didn't know any better.

"You're very cute when you get all defensive like that," He kissed her again, looking at her lovingly, "Now come on, I'm certain you need more things. Don't hesitate to ask."

Chun Li sighed and picked a store at random, "How about that?" She asked passively, bored. Bison followed her point and looked rather amused, "_That_ store?" He questioned, almost laughing, pointing in that direction.

She glanced at it, confused. It looked like a normal, everyday clothing store.

"I guess," She said, obviously puzzled by his reaction. Bison smirked playfully at her,

"Were you planning on having fun tonight, love?"

"What?" Chun Li said as they entered the store before the realization hit her. It wasn't just a clothing store…

It was a sex store. Her face turned a violent shade of red and her mouth nearly dropped open in embarrassment.

Bison just started to laugh—he knew Chun Li didn't know what the store really was but it was still pretty comical.

"Come on, honey," He took her hand, "I know you didn't _really_ mean this store."

"Bison?" A clever seductive voice said, making him stop laughing and look around, "I don't think I _ever_ heard you laugh."

Chun Li was rather confused herself before a young, tomboyish like woman came before the couple with frizzy blonde hair. She wore a red and white top with jeans.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Bison?" The woman said, her blonde hair dancing a little bit on her shoulders. Bison looked unmoved by her, touching Chun Li's hand.

"Just a few years," He calmly said, "Didn't even notice."

The woman faked a smile and Chun Li felt like it was pretty much her cue to introduce herself.

"I'm Chun Li Xiang," She greeted the woman, watching her watch Bison's face for any emotional acknowledgment.

"My name is Maki. Are you his girlfriend?" Maki questioned suspiciously, "I heard you two come in."

Chun Li was slightly puzzled by that statement, the way she asked that question as if it was some sort of unusual thing…

"Yes," She said, her voice holding a hint of sadness but went unnoticed by Bison, "You work here, Maki?"

Maki then blushed slightly, "Um…sorta. Do you two…er, need anything?"

"No," Bison finally spoke, "Chun Li just got mixed up. We're leaving now." He then pulled her out of the store and Chun Li was being dragged along beside him.

"Who was that?" Chun Li questioned him, watching him scoff.

"Maki. She's one of my ex-girlfriends," He answered, suddenly changing back to the adoring boyfriend, "I never really liked her. She was always probably one step away from lesbianism."  
She frowned, wanting to ask more questions before Bison pulled her into a real clothing store.

XXX

"I love the color blue on you," Bison stated as she modeled a new outfit for him, "It's so perfect for you."

Chun Li looked in the mirror—she was wearing a light blue ruffled top with a white miniskirt and a black sash; she was a little dress-up doll for Bison.

"Sure thing," She muttered, heading back to the dressing room, closing the door. Bison leaned against the door, talking to her through it,

"So anyway, Chun Li, do you want to get something to eat after this? I know you don't have any work today." He suggested, wondering what she was taking off now, hoping it was her top. Chun Li shrugged mutely before she remembered that Bison couldn't see her through the door (at least she hoped not).

"Maybe." She answered, tugging at her top to come over her head.

Bison shrugged himself, "Do you want to eat here or somewhere else?"

"Does it matter?" Chun Li asked frigidly, struggling even harder to get out of the shirt, "Its food."

"We'll go eat somewhere nice," Bison finished the debate and cocked his head slightly, "Are you okay in there?"  
She then attempted one last time and fell against the wall, sighing unhappily—today _really _wasn't her day.

"No. Bison, could you go get a sales lady or something?" Chun Li asked him, thoroughly irritated, "I think the shirt is too tight around my…um…chest."

That perked his interest.

Bison walked out of the dressing room and then walked back in, standing back in front of the door.

"Chun, I don't see any around," He carefully said to her, "I think they're on break."

He heard a groan from behind the door and a bang on the wall.

"Bison, I can't get this stupid thing off," Chun Li complained, tugging at it with futile effort, "What am I going to do?"

Her boyfriend had several ideas and they were all very satisfying ideas.

"Why don't I come in there?" Bison carved that question with caution, keeping the happy tones from his voice, "Can't really wait _around_ for someone to come along. Could be minutes."

There was a small silence and Chun Li sighed—he might as well. Bison would've found a way to touch her breasts sooner or later.

"Come on," She muttered, unlocking the door, letting Bison stroll in there with a hidden grin. He shut the door behind them, locking it and came over behind her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked, "The shirt is too small?"

"Yeah," Chun Li bitterly waited for the inevitable, "Can you just _quickly_ pull it over my head?"

Bison could barely contain his excitement and energy as he put his hands on her body, feeling the tight material binding her body in prison under his fingers, begging to be released. He couldn't wait until he felt her lingerie lace on the palm of his hand, cupping it and touching through the material.

Slipping his hands underneath her shirt, Bison spoke, almost too pleased, "Ready?"

Chun Li was more than ready for him to be done. She nodded her head and held out her arms slightly so it would be easier to get out of.

It lasted a split second. Bison pulled the shirt easily over Chun Li's head and held it, looking at her.

His girlfriend looked so beautiful; wearing only a little skirt and a light blue bra, standing there like a perfect goddess. It was exactly how he pictured her right before she would lie down in his bed with her arms outstretched for him.

"Wow." He murmured to himself, completely spellbound by her. Chun Li grabbed her original shirt and shoved it on, wanting to break his continuous gaze at her body.

"Thank you, you can go now." She rapidly insisted, starting to push him out of the dressing room. Bison protested strongly, trying to fight back so he could stay.

"Oh, come on!" He said, almost groveling, "Can't I at least stay a little? You only have to put your skirt back on…your little tiny skirt that barely covers…"

"Okay, that's enough," Chun Li interrupted him, "You can imagine my huge thighs and butt outside while I'm getting redressed—"

Instead of the negative reaction she wanted, Bison actually smiled and let his eyes glaze over with perverted thoughts.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, making her glare slightly, letting down her guard.

"_No!"_

Bison slipped by her and defiantly sat in the seat on the far side of the wall, smirking victoriously.

"Okay, so I'm going to watch my very sexy and very hot girlfriend get redressed since she won't let me imagine her stunning legs outside in privacy." He said and winked at her, making her sigh in frustration.

"Bison, I am not stripping for you. You can forget it—"  
"You're not stripping. You're just getting undressed and redressed. Just think of it

like it was in the morning and I'm just watching you." Bison suggested, thinking of 300 different ways he could do her in the dressing room…400 ways if he didn't care about getting caught.

She put her hands on her hips, glaring hotly at him.

"No, Bison, get out. I'm not doing anything…" Chun Li demanded before Bison shrugged, sitting back as if this was nothing to him.

"Fine. I guess you'll just be here forever, won't you?" He said again, watching her groan in frustration.

"Fine." She muttered and grabbed her jeans, "But don't expect to see anything."

"Honey, I have keen eyesight, don't worry," He chuckled, preparing himself for a good show, "Just get dressed and I'll take you out."

Chun Li took off her little miniskirt, showing her lacy underwear to Bison but attempted to conceal it with her jeans. Bison could hardly contain himself as she unintentionally touched her body and legs all over trying to get dressed again as if it was a graceful, sexual dance that was meant to seduce him into frenzy.

The entire thing had only lasted a minute or so but Bison now had his picture framed into his mind, piecing together what she looked like with only lingerie on. He smiled as Chun Li finished, kissing her.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Bison said and took her hand, "Thank you very much, Chun Li."

She sighed and grabbed her purse, walking out with him.

XXX

"Here," Bison showed her to a expensive restaurant inside the mall, "We can eat here then we'll go home."

Chun Li glanced off to the side and noticed that the sex store that they both accidentally went into was close by perhaps only 50 feet….and Bison couldn't see her go in there if he was inside.

Composing herself, she smiled innocently,

"Bison, why don't you pick out a table for me? I have to go get something." Chun Li suggested with stressed emphasis, running her fingers over his neck.

"Why don't I go with you and we'll get a table?" Bison said, liking her sudden affection for him. Chun Li chuckled and shook her head.

"No, no, no, you're _always_ the best in picking stuff out," She insisted, "And the thing I need to get…well, you might enjoy it."

"Oh?" Bison perked his interest, "And what would that be?"

Chun Li shrugged suggestively, "Oh, just a little something you might enjoy looking at." She said, letting her lips get closer to Bison so he would feel her seductive breath.

Bison held her gently and kissed her, "Alright, go ahead. I'll be inside waiting for you." He said, excited.

They parted and Chun Li dropped her smile, walking off towards the store.

However, Bison had only reached inside before he realized something very odd about what Chun Li said:

He had all the money. How the hell could she go and buy something with no money?

XXX

Chun Li quickly slipped into the sex shop in case Bison wised up and decided to follow her. Taking a sigh of relief, she walked to the front counter, which, to her embarrassment, had an assortment of lubricants.

Blushing slightly at sight of them, she barely tapped the bell (because God only knows who has touched it last) to call the front counter clerk (which she hoped very dearly was this woman Maki).

Maki appeared from a beaded doorway of the back, seeing Chun Li alone at the front counter.

"Oh…hi," Maki greeted her with uncomfortable edges, "I suppose Bison is around here somewhere."

"No…he's at the restaurant not too far away from here," Chun Li said, pointing towards it, "But…listen, this is going to sound so very odd and unusual…"

"Honey, I've been working here for two years, I've heard more unusual things than you ever will in your lifetime. Lemme guess," Maki leaned over the counter, "Bison sent you over here by yourself to get some cuffs for tonight which you probably suggested to him in the first place?"

"No, I—wait what?" Chun Li looked positively startled and started to blush a bright red, "No no no! It's not about sex at all!"  
"Oh," Maki then blushed, "Then what do you want?"

Chun Li took a deep breath, "Tell me about your relationship with Bison. I…want to know how he acts." She admitted, looking at Maki.

Maki shrugged and put her eyes to the floor, fiddling with the register, "He never liked me…we were only together maybe 10 months…but I could always tell, you know? Even when we started having sex…he didn't even pretend he loved me. It was like he didn't even care about anyone," She said softly, almost sadly, "He was my first one and it was awful."

"Did he…ever talk to you about marriage? Love? Anything?" Chun Li asked gently, soothingly.

She shook her head, "No. Nobody could ever even tell we were together. He always acted so distant and cold."

"Who's Morrigan?" The Chinese girl asked, watching Maki's face break down even more—it was like she never even got over how neglected she felt by Bison.

Maki scoffed, "I know who she was. We all went to the same high school—me, Bison and Morrigan. I was the second girlfriend. Morrigan flirted with Bison because she was such a whore—but one of those classy whores, you know? —And after me and Bison broke up, he was with her after only three weeks. She was a pain in the ass, I tell you but I had the last laugh—they only lasted 7 months. After that, we all graduated and left."

Chun Li felt sick inside—Bison _was_ different.

"You know," Maki said suddenly, "I had such a huge crush on Bison—when I met him first. He was single, handsome, smart…I was so underneath his spell. My God, it's been so damn long…but all I remember about it is that I was so willing to do everything for him…hell, it was me who initiated sex first…I thought…if I slept with him, he would love me back…but it never happened…I was nothing to him and I felt it. Just complete neglect. It's awful, Chun Li, you should perhaps break up with him first. Maybe you could avoid the pain."

Chun Li looked away sadly, tears stinging her eyes, "Maki…it's the not the same. He's…he's obsessed with me, Maki. It's like I can never get rid of him. Everyday, he tells me how much he loves me and how much he wants to make love to me but…I…"

Maki sniffed, "At least you got lucky, Chun Li. At least he loves you."

The other straightened a little, "Tell me where I can find Morrigan."

Maki sighed and took out a pen and paper, "Here. She works at a strip club—she comes in here sometimes for little sex toys for the 'VIPs' in the back." She said, writing it down and tearing it off.

Chun Li took it and simply walked out, wiping the sadness away from her eyes.

XXX

"Hi, sweetness," Bison greeted her, putting up a false appearance, "Did you get anything?"

Chun Li sat down and put up her own mask, "Well, I wanted to surprise you tonight but I suppose it can't happen. I didn't have enough money." She pretended to sound sad and Bison sat back, smiling but still suspicious.

"With what, honey?"

"Oh," Chun Li fingered her glass, trying her hardest to think up a good lie, "Just my…ahem, new red see-through…outfit."

_Damn._ She really fucked up, almost panicking.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "That's so wonderful, sweetie but you wouldn't need to seduce me with something like that. Your body is more than enough. It's not like it would last long on your body anyway."

_Damn, damn, damn._

"Well, I mean," Chun Li hastily said, "Not to _seduce_ you because we're waiting for marriage, remember? I meant it more like…um, you know…"

_Double damn._

Bison touched her hand, "Oh, I see now what the problem is, Chun Li."

Chun Li shivered down her spine—did he see the real problem or a fake one?

"It's actually quite common for women, sweetie," Bison said soothingly, "I know why you don't ever want sex."

The exit was too far away to run to, Chun Li decided…

Her boyfriend gripped her hand, "You're just afraid and guilty of your sex drive. You were taught all your life to not give into sex and to feel terrible about it and now you want sex but are too scared and feel too guilty about it to go through with it. It's not hard to understand, baby."

Chun Li blinked at him—this had to be, by far, the most off-target thing Bison _ever_ said in their relationship.

Bison kissed her lovingly and smiled, "Don't worry, baby, that problem will be okay. All we have to do is correct that statement drilled into your head and you'll be back to normal."

_'Correct that statement? Is he kidding?'_

"How?" Chun Li asked the only possible question that could be asked at this point.

Bison touched her hair, lightly stroking it, "I'll find a way," He said in a assuring voice, "I'll take care of the problem, sweetie."

XXX

Ryu took off the bandages and tossed them in the trash, checking his head.

It seemed fine now, healed over. Bison didn't do any permanent brain tissue damage.

However, his memory _was_ faltering a little…

XXX

Chun Li sighed as Bison came back with a small package.

"Here," He smiled, "I bought this for you."

She glanced at it, taking it and opening it unhappily. Much to her added humiliation, it was a red see-through outfit…in public.

'_Great. When did my lies start becoming reality?'_

Bison kissed her, "I thought it would be good for you," He explained, "After you healed sexually."

_'Healed sexually? What the hell goes on through his head?'_

"Oh, thank you," Chun Li dryly said, putting it back, "I appreciate it much."

XXX

"Hey, I forgot your hair was brown," Ken chuckled, seeing Ryu emerge from the doorway, "Pick up that guitar, I've been getting better at Guitar Hero 2."

Ryu wrinkled his nose, "I hate playing that game. I'm not musically gifted."

"You don't have to be. It's a game where you can make yourself look like a complete jackass without the hurtful sting of dignity knocking at you." Ken responded, posing extreme rock-star moves.

"I'm still not going to." Ryu said, sitting down on the couch," Hey…Ken…I gotta ask you a question."

"Shoot." Ken said, pressing the buttons as the notes went down the screen.

"…did you…know Chun Li…before she went out with Bison?"

Ken stopped, almost dropping his guitar.

"Why are you asking?" He questioned, almost bewildered, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Why are you bothering asking those questions?"

"…I got her…when she wasn't around Bison…when we could talk without Bison breathing down her neck…she's…different." Ryu explained, almost hesitant, "…but answer the question real quick before I go on."

Ken grimaced, "Yeah…a little. She's our age, you know? It was maybe a month…when she started college…she's…nice…and sweet. She liked laughing a lot…she was in my English class…Chun Li really like excelling in grades and stuff." He said, trying to remember, "I remember all the guys liked her…she was friends with everybody…."

"She's…not like that anymore, is she?" Ryu softly asked.

"I don't know. I don't have her in classes anymore…but from what I can see…if I can see her at all…no. She's quiet, sad…controlled…bounded…always looking over her shoulder…or looking down at the floor…" Ken said, turning off the game, "Bison took a lot from her."

A pang of sadness enveloped in Ryu's heart. He wished he knew her before Bison…before she was ripped at the soul….

"Look," His blonde friend started, almost pausing, "I know…you want to care about her…but…it's…going to blow up in your face, Ryu…you'll get hurt. Everyone who tried did. Bison took care of them. He doesn't abuse her physically or mentally, Ryu…he abuses her in a completely different way than any of us could ever understand…by pure devotion and obsessed love. He sees Chun Li as the most important thing in the world…and he'll never let her go. Ever."

XXX

"I love you." Bison said, kissing Chun Li on the head, "You're so beautiful and wonderful."

"Mm." was all Chun Li said, almost painfully.

"What's wrong?" Bison asked, looking down at her, "You're not still reeling from our conversation, are you?"

"No." Chun Li answered simply, quickly.

"Well, then, what's the matter?" He asked, rocking her gently in his arms, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She said, once more a simple answer. Bison looked irritated at her refusal to talk.

"Tell me." He persisted.

"You tell me." Chun Li bitterly responded, "You're the therapist."

Bison frowned at her snide remark, "You're angry."

"I'm angry because you keep persisting." Chun Li mumbled under her breath, feeling her face lifted up to Bison's eyes.

"I'll stop." He said, trying to soothe her mood, "I'll stop asking why you're so mad."

That was only able to comfort a part of her but not the main parts of her soul.

XXX

"And the memory status of a patient is not always correct for emotions…"

Chun Li barely listened to Professor Rose.

Everything swirled in her mind. How could it be that Bison was such a neglectful bastard around everyone else but an adoring sick puppy around her?  
What happened to him that changed him?

"Miss Xiang," Rose interrupted her, "Staring into space is a common practice if someone is bored. Are you even bothering to pay attention?"

Chun Li looked up, "Oh…sorry, Professor…I'm…just thinking…"

"See me after class, Xiang." Rose said rather calmly and went back to the lecture.

XXX

Bison tossed his essay in the trash on his way out of Political Science.

Another perfect score; like it meant anything to him anymore.

His classes were ridiculously simple, just another waste of his time that he could be spending with Chun Li. All of it was easy—Political Science, Political History, Economics, and Political Theory…

Bison was top of his major and he wasn't even _trying_.

A natural knack, they say…

XXX

Chun Li approached Professor Rose's desk.

"Professor…I…I've been busy…"

"I imagine so." Rose said, looking at Chun Li, "You've barely done any work here. In fact, your paper was…needless to say…_uninspiring._"

"It…It's…" Chun Li tried to say.

"Chun Li, you're the top of my Psychology classes…but it seems like you don't even care about it. You have a natural gift to understand the psyche of people. Is it because of my nephew?" Professor Rose inquired and Chun Li frowned.

"Your…nephew?"

"Bison. My second nephew…did he not tell you?"

Chun Li looked surprised, "No…he didn't, Professor…"

Rose chuckled, "I imagine not…Bison is quite the private young man…brilliant genius…but private."

The Chinese girl looked practically off-guard by that statement. Bison was Rose's nephew? Her Psychology professor was her boyfriend's aunt?

"Bison…never…really talks about it." Chun Li said, still reeling, "Um…do you two know each other very well…?"

"Bison is the son of my brother-in-law's sister. I'm aunt by marriage. I met him when he was a child. Otherwise, no, I don't exactly converse with him regularly. But I hear he's top of his major in his class. In fact," Rose said somewhat amused, "I hear the school has never had such a prodigy."

Chun Li felt a little insecure about that fact.

"But…he does have some…issues…" Rose admitted, "I can't deny that…"

"Is it from his parents?" Chun Li queried, "Because…he does get jealous…and angry…"

"Perhaps I should explain more about when I met him…I met him at his parents' funerals. He was probably about 6 or 7." Rose explained, looking rather disdained at the memory, "Rather calm for the death of both his parents so suddenly…"

His parents had died?

Chun Li shivered lightly: so calm at a young age…yet he goes ballistic if he thought some random guy hit on her…

XXX

"Hello, my sweet delicate flower," Bison greeted Chun Li as she walked out of Professor Rose's office, extending a tiger lily, "I thought your day would be brightened."

Chun Li took a deep breath and received the flower politely, "Thank you, Bison."

He wrapped his arm around Chun Li, "So, what shall we do today, my dearest?"

"…Bison…" Chun Li finally mustered her courage up and let it out, "Why didn't you tell me that Professor Rose is your aunt?"

Bison blinked, "Hm? What about Rose?"

Chun Li noticed the lack of 'Aunt' in that phrase.

"…She told me she's your aunt." She said, shifting her books, "Today. After class."

Bison rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh, wow, she acknowledges other people besides herself? Amazing."

"That…. that's a bit rude…"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about it," Bison said, "Rose is nothing but an arrogant, mind-delving witch. All she cares about is finding the new breaking mind theory. But yes, she is my aunt…or second aunt. It doesn't matter."

"…there was something else she told me," Chun Li said slowly, "She said…she met you at…um, your parents' funerals…"

There was a low, annoyed groan from Bison.

"I should've figured she would gossip," Bison said rather irritably, "I suppose I have to tell you the explanation: Yes, she met me at my parents' funerals. It's not as bad as she probably made it sound: my parents died rather peacefully in this kind of world. She's just spinning tales to amuse herself, Chun. What did she say?"

"…Just…that you took it really well." Chun Li said as they both exited outside.

"There was nothing to take, sweetie. I was six years old. My parents died in their sleep—I was the one that found them. They looked like they were sleeping, really...I didn't even know they were dead until somebody explained it to me. I didn't freak out or anything…and no, I'm not messed up because of it. It was a part of life. I was taken care of by some relatives who let me alone for my life—which I preferred, really—and I went to school and I inherited the money." Bison explained rather dryly, "Rose thinks the worst of everyone."

"But…why…didn't you ever tell me?" Chun Li asked softly, almost stunned. Bison merely shrugged.

"I don't like talking about people I don't care about. It's all in the past, Chun, and I'm far more concerned about my future with you than something I can't change." Bison responded, smiling again, "The past is just another obstacle that would take away my time from you."

XXX

Two hours later

"That really does look sexy on you," Bison remarked as Chun Li leaned over to apply her make-up in the mirror, "But why must you put on make-up? You look gorgeous without any on."

"Hmmm…tell that to my imperfect skin complexion and dark circles…" Chun Li said before Bison gently took her hands.

"You're beautiful. Accept it." Bison said soothingly, "Every time you enter the room, everyone looks at you."

"Yeah, at my flaws." Chun Li said rather coolly before Bison gently danced with her to unheard music.

"Nope. Every girl gets jealous and every man wonders what he could do to have a beautiful, incredible woman as his own." He said softly, "I know…I was one of those men."

Damn, Bison was a _smooth_ operator…

"How did you meet me?" Chun Li blurted out, trying to twist the conversation into another direction. Bison looked up a little bit and smiled.

"Depends." He responded, "When I first saw you or when we first talked?"

"…First saw me." She answered, trying to salvage her sanity.

Bison stroked her hair gently with his fingers, pushing a rouge strand from her face.

"I remember it just like it was a hour ago," Bison said softly.

Flashback

_Bison made his way through the crowd on the first day back at college. He was irritable—he hated these days. He hated stupid, new freshmen that constantly bumped into him and squealed in terror like little pigs at the sight of his size._

_It was his senior year…well, technically, anyway. It was his fourth year at a six-year program. He probably could've graduated with a Master's anyway this year but it amused him to see imbeciles try to teach him. _

_A wave of blue cloth caught his eye. He quickly glanced but it soon passed, missing it entirely. _

_How odd, he mused to himself, making his way into the building. It was a perfectly colored blue. Not faded or commercialized blue…but a perfect, true blue. A blue that captured elegance and entrapping beauty…_

_Why was his mind focused on a color? Bison pondered this as he entered the building, unable to bring himself to think other thoughts._

_The color entrapped him all morning. He could only think of who might own the striking color that might possess with such humble attitude that they would show it to low mortals._

_All other colors in the world seemed flawed and generic compared to the godlike blue. His own red clothing seemed to dim within the blue's light, the fire smoking out under the blue's water torture. _

_Bison loved that blue. _

_It was the first thing he ever loved so dearly, so needing. It belonged to someone who could control the blue's power. His body lusted for that wonderful blue, to lie next to it and feel it against his fire-red…_

_As he exited his last morning class, Bison could only wish he could see the blue color again with his own undeserving eyes._

_"So anyway, I'm having a party and I think you'd be a perfect accessory to come along with…" Some voice interrupted Bison's thoughts._

_He grumbled with irritation, lifting his eyes to two people…_

_The blue color!_

_Bison suddenly began to watch with fascination as a young girl materialized from the blue's light—she controlled that blue with master skill. She wove the blue as a top and a skirt with white pearls and white shoes. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown that weaved into two buns with the same color blue ribbon around them._

_Her being entranced him. She was more beautiful and much more perfect than the color she was wearing. _

_Something in his brain went off. It made his mind numb with pleasure, his usually articulate and pronounced voice weak with stuttering breaths. There was a thin strand of composure that kept Bison from running over there and pinning her against the wall, kissing those luscious pink lips all over._

_There was nothing else in the world except her. She was the only thing in the world Bison considered to exist besides his own self. Her breathtaking beauty only furthered Bison's need and want of her._

_The lousy man spoke on, deaf to Bison's ears. _

_"So what do you say?" The man asked unperturbedly._

_Bison begged her voice to speak. Speak with tones only possessed by angels and God._

_"I'm sorry." She finally said, leveling Bison with it, "I have to do things tonight."_

_Bison was floored by it. It was like the climax of sex when she finally spoke, his body and soul lifting up to incredible heights and then slipping back down in a dazed mind, unreasonable and content._

_The girl squeezed her books tight against her chest and walked off with a floating glide, forcing Bison to watch every step she made until she disappeared into dissolving light. _

_The horrible man seemed to make attempt to go after her…_

_And Bison made sure he wasn't going to ever again._

"I don't recall that." Chun Li said after he told her, "…it must have been a long time ago…"

"Of course." Bison smiled, "You didn't see me, Chun. I love you anyway."

"Yeah, of course." Chun Li mumbled.

XXX

Ryu received another letter from Akuma today. This time, his uncle was in Southeast Asia.

He meditated on it for a while. Ryu didn't like his uncle—Akuma was quite ferocious and frightening; he created too much of a discomforting atmosphere around people.

However, Akuma and Gouken were Ryu's only family to date. His uncles.

Should he respond back?

Ryu never did respond to Akuma's letters since they were usually composed of three sentences on thick waxy paper. It confused him on whether or not he should want Akuma to be part of his own blood, be part of his life.

The young student supposed he would eventually find the answer to that question.

XXX

Chun Li stirred her soup with unconscious thought, barely listening to Bison's rabble.

They were sitting inside yet another restaurant and Chun Li yet again disobeyed Bison's advice.

"Chun, please," Bison nearly pleaded, "Why won't you eat more? You're going to be sick."

"Are not." She replied with boredom, "Anyway, why do you—"

"Aha! Bison!" A strange unknown voice interrupted her sentence rudely, approaching their table with bold movements. Bison lifted his head up and Chun Li looked at the stranger with curiosity. It was a large man with a long odd twisted mustache, muscular and built.

"Well, well, if it isn't the big man himself…" He said cockily, "I'm surprised you show your face in broad daylight, Bison—wouldn't want authorities to know who you are."

Chun Li looked at Bison—_authorities?_

Bison looked steely at the large man, his eyes narrowing into death glares.

"If you would mind," He calmly, almost death-like, spoke, "I am trying to enjoy an afternoon with my girlfriend. If you could take your little childish revenge for the proper place, I would value it."

The larger man seemed only thrilled he was getting Bison's goat.

"Bison, you oughta know better." He snickered, "Showing up with your little girlfriend. The right kind of people wouldn't mind killing her along with you—"

The larger man wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Bison promptly got up and literally threw him across the restaurant, hitting a table and splitting it in half. Chun Li yelped and covered her mouth as Bison got into stance, watching the man get up and wipe blood off his face. People were staring in amazement and fear as Darun looked at the blood on the back of his hand.

"Heh…so you do have a soft spot…" He chuckled weakly, "Didn't think the Big Bad Bison had so much love for a delicate little girl."

"Try talking about her again." Bison threatened coldly, "Just attempt it, Darun. I'll see that your teeth get knocked out before you finish it."

Chun Li felt scared and small as Darun grinned.

"I just stated something, I wasn't threatening." He sneered, "Why would I threaten you? I'm not dumb."

"You threatened _her_. It makes it even worse." Bison said, almost growling.

"What kind of hold does she have over you, Bison?" Darun snickered with sputtering gasps, "Is it true that you won't flinch in face of Death but be leveled by her eyes?"

Bison didn't answer, making Chun Li's blood run cold. Instead, Bison merely advanced towards Darun, almost like the specter of God.

Darun dodged him and made a salute with his good hand,

"Don't be too certain of your future, Bison…someone could take it away in a heartbeat."

With that, he ducked outside and Chun Li stiffened—_what the hell was going on?_

"Bison?" She finally said, her voice cracking. Bison moved his head slightly to her, clenching his fist.

"We're leaving. Now."

Bison snatched her arm, threw money on the table, and took her out.

XXX

"Who was that?" Chun Li asked as Bison sped down the highway, her eyes burning into Bison's skull.

"…Nobody important." Bison muttered, "Someone irritating."

"Bison, he _just_ threatened your life!" Chun Li cried out, shocked he wasn't taking this much more seriously, "You could die in a day!"

"…It's not important." Bison repeated, passing another car, "Not as important as you, Chun Li. I have to protect you."

"Bison, why can't we go to my father?" She insisted, her arm touching his, "Please! Daddy can—"

"Your father can't protect us. Not in this situation. Not when we have too much to lose." He interrupted her, "I can't lose you. I _will not_ lose you, Chun Li."

"What do we have to lose!?" Chun Li snapped angrily, "Our lives?! It can be protected!"

"…You don't understand, I have more than my life to lose…" Bison murmured, "More than my reputation, more than my money…"

"What is more important than your _life?!"_ His girlfriend cried out, her hands gripping his arm.

"You." Bison answered softly, "You are more important. This isn't like some psycho, Chun. This is…different. They can kill you. They will try to stop at nothing to get to me…and you're my only weakness. They _know_ that now."

A chill went down her spine.

"…Bison, what do you do?" She asked, almost in despair. Bison hesitated for a moment before holding her hand gently in his lap.

"…Don't concern yourself over it. I'll handle the problem." He softly attempted to comfort her, "Promise me you'll keep this from your father."

"I-I…"

"Promise me, Chun Li." He said again, his voice unwavering, "Promise me you'll keep this a secret. From everyone. You can't tell anyone. Not even Cammy. This is really important, Chun Li…if you tell someone, our lives are in danger, do you understand?"

She nearly broke into tears, "Da-Daddy…"

"Your father will die if he's involved." Bison said softly, "We can't let anyone know. It'll be our secret."

"…Okay." Chun Li sniffed lightly, her eyes welling up with tears of fright. Bison gently rubbed them away, maneuvering the car with his free am.

"Don't cry, beautiful…everything will be alright."

XXX

"Stay in your dorm room," Bison told Chun Li, "Make sure nobody that you don't know can't come in. Call me if someone is lurking around."

Chun Li shivered in the cold night air.

"Okay." She mumbled, allowing Bison to hug her.

"Everything will be okay." He told her, pushing back a strand of hair, "By tomorrow, we'll forget about it."

She barely moved before Bison pressed his lips against her trembling mouth.

"I love you."

XXX

Chun Li's hand pressed against the door to her dorm before she heard Cammy's voice.

"Vega…you sly bastard…"

Uh oh…

She shivered, deciding whether or not to enter the dorm room and…interrupt.

'_I'll go somewhere else.' _She decided, taking her hand off the door.

XXX

Bison zoomed in his driveway, almost broke open the door, and grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

"Sagat," He spoke into the receiver, "Tell me everything you know about Darun."

XXX

"She's pretty." Gill remarked as he saw Chun Li's picture, "No wonder Big Bad Bison likes her so much."

"He's her adoring puppy." Darun snickered, "Bison would gladly roll over for her."

"Let's see if he'll roll over for us."

XXX

"This is a much more intricate game than we wanted it to be." Sagat told Bison, handing him a slender rifle case, "Are you sure you want to take out Darun now? He's probably useful alive."

"I fail to see how _anyone_ who threatens Chun Li is _useful_ in my eyes." Bison responded, taking the rifle case, "She has nothing to do with what is going on. If they want to take someone down, they should at least have the balls to confront me directly instead of my girlfriend."

"That's the problem, Bison," Sagat said rather factly, "They _don't_ want to confront you directly—anyone knows that's suicide. That's why Cody ran. Chun Li is the only way to get you to lay down your arms. Protecting her from your real face is going to kill her, Bison—and you know that."

"If I tell her, she'll run." Bison grunted, opening the case, "Run to her Daddy which I know he's looking for someone like me. I don't want to be in the situation where I have to hurt her in order to protect myself."

"Well, if you want to take the chance…" Sagat said, taking out a cigarette, "I think Chun Li will be more pissed if she finds out you kill people in the middle of the night."

"Don't lecture me on how my girlfriend will act."


	6. Chapter 6

Shots rang out around 11 o'clock around Downtown, ripping through the night like a knife following by a terrified stillness. Scattered screams echoed the streets, dying quickly as it spiraled into the cold air like it was hitting a thick blanket of fear.

Bison's ears twitched slightly at the gunshot explosion from his rifle, aiming it again at fleeing gang members. His heartbeat remained cool and calm as he watched one unlucky man fall facedown to the ground, splattering his own blood everywhere.

Reloaded. Aimed again.

His eyes peered down to the street, standing high above it on a rooftop. Sagat was behind him, firing more shots into the distance of the cold night. Bison didn't like a single one of them—all pathetic human beings where he wished to wipe their existence from the face of the Earth.

Wipe their existence away from Chun Li's eyes so she could only see beautiful, wonderful things that'll make her happy.

A small smile came over his face; Bison would kill them all to make her happy. To force the world to become worthy of her steps, her gaze. His blood started to pump at the thought of her—Bison coming to her, his clothes drenched in blood from unworthy bastards of the planet, watching her lie down with a seductive, coaxing smile as he hypnotically pressed himself on top of her. Her breath would be hot and rapid, her nose picking up his lustful, needy scent as her soft lips moved against his sweaty, anxious cheek. Bison would let his animal-like desires take hold of him as he stroked her body, making her gasp in perfect beat with his caressing touches.

Bison was going to make the perfect world for her.

XXX

Dorai Xiang arrived on the scene around 1 a.m.

Scattered bodies were lying on the cement with blood spatter and skull pieces around them, their eyes frozen and surprised.

Some monster with no heart did this…and he did a damn good job. He turned one over—a seemingly deceiving feminine face with long pink hair, covered in blood with a hole on the left side of the head and a choker necklace ripped out in a state of panic, the strands of thread underneath the fingernails. The pink lips, covered in sticky lip-gloss, was opened slightly, blood dripping out off the side—could she have been trying to call for help?

Inspecting the face, Dorai brushed away a strand of hair from the face—the way it was positioned, it seemed like it was taken by complete surprise and begging for a merciful god to spare them. A black hat was lying not too far from it and Dorai picked it up, touching the band of it carefully.

"Poison." He heard a voice behind him, somewhat startling the detective. A young blonde haired man entered the scene, dressed in rookie cop clothing and army necklaces around his neck.

"She—or actually, really _he_—is a stripper on the North side. A treat for either the in-closet gays or the really horny guys who get smashed on cheap beer." The man said in a gruff voice, trying to prove his braveness to Dorai.

"You know, transvestites are people just like us—they're just confused about their sexuality." Dorai harshly reprimanded him, turning around, "Who are you?"

"Guile." The blonde man said, somewhat startled by Dorai's sharp statement, "I was the first one of the scene. It's a bloody mess all over the place. Looks like some whack job got on the rooftops and started to randomly shoot people."

Dorai glanced around, his eyes training on the bodies strewed about.

"…No. This is too perfect of a crime scene." He mused softly, his breath catching onto the wind, "…It's too clean. Too scripted. No serial killer thinks in such perfect unison, such perfect randomness…the killer had an agenda. He wanted to kill someone and he didn't want to get caught."

The body of the transvestite named Poison caught Dorai's glance again. Could it be that this Poison might be a clue? The North side is far from here, too far for some simple stripper to be strutting about—even a _transvestite _stripper nonetheless. Why was she here?

"…Get a report on these bodies, Guile…"

XXX

Chun Li exited the library, stretching long hours of the night. Yawning, she tiredly glanced up at the sky, seeing the struggle between darkness and light ensuing above.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh-tone voice broke her of her thoughts. Chun Li turned and saw Bison standing before her, looking tired and irritated.

"…I couldn't sleep." She answered softly, "So I decided to read."

"You couldn't have read in your _room?"_ He asked rather hotly, embracing her, "Good Christ, Chun, you could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"From _what?"_ She didn't hug back.

"Chun Li, it's the eerie hours of the night where sick fucks go around and rape women for no reason." Bison responded, touching her hair, "Why aren't you in bed? Does anyone know you're here?"

"Bison, I'm _okay._" She said, breaking free of him, "I decided to read and now I'm going back. Satisfied?"

"No." He answered, hugging her again, this time much tighter, "I'm not satisfied. You're going home with me."

"Bison, I can easily—"

"Chun, please. The whole way back is blocked off by police." Bison interrupted, "There's been another shooting."

"…What?" Chun Li swallowed, "Another one?"

"Yeah. Bunch of people are dead—not real worth to society but they're dead anyway." Bison explained, taking her hands, "Come on. I'll take you back home. My car is over—"

"Bison, your hands are warm." Chun Li said, turning over his strong gripped hands, "Really warm. And it feels burned."

"I've been working all night, hon." Bison calmly answered, touching her face with his left hand, "Don't worry about it; I work with my hands a lot. Sometimes, too much."

Chun Li felt her breath catch in her throat, "Bison…you didn't have anything to do with what happened, right?"

His eyes met hers in a calm, soothing manner, even amused; "Of course not, my love. I'm not a monster."

XXX

_**Few hours later…**_

Chun Li awoke in a familiar bedroom—Bison's bedroom. Quickly, she touched in between her legs and felt no blood or soreness, relaxing a bit. Bison at least wasn't like _that._

He slept by her, content and happy with his dream world, his large hands gripping her hips and waist in a loving fashion. Chun Li wriggled out of his embrace, feeling very dirty and unclean.

"…I hope he won't mind…"

XXX

The water hit Chun Li's face like a cold rustle to reality, running down her body. Her hair became drenched in the cold water, her hands turning the knob to a hotter temperature.

Standing in the jet stream of water for a little bit, Chun Li closed her eyes and began to wander in her thoughts of nothingness. She listened to the sweet silence of water and breath meshing together to create a perfect harmonious tune.

Something clicked from afar, however. For a moment, Chun Li was broken out of her thoughts and curious.

Before she knew it, she was grabbed from behind, turned around to face her boyfriend smiling at her…and completely naked as she was. Terrified, she couldn't let out a scream as he kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"

Morning, honey." He whispered softly, pressing her body against his, "You seemed lonely by yourself here."

Chun Li tried to cover herself with her hands but Bison forced them apart, making her touch his excited and trembling body, pressed closer to him. Fear gripped her spine in a vice grip—Bison was now through her chastity promise.

He then pressed her against the cold tile of the wall, the water hitting his back and splashing off onto her. Chun Li could actually _feel_ his excitement pressing against her legs and unfortunately for her, she could actually see it.

"This is what you do to me." Bison huskily said, "Every single day when I see you. Every moment, even. You drive me insane, Chun Li—your body, your voice, your personality…I want it all, Chun Li. I'm a selfish son-of-a-bitch and I want you all to myself. I want you to give yourself to me right now, all day, all night. I could go on forever with you, Chun."

She tried to move from him but he pressed her too tight into a corner, his lips searching for hers.

"Bison…" Chun Li choked out, "We can't…we can't…"

"Yes, we can." He returned back with stern force, "We can and we will. Goddamnit, Chun, I _need_ you. I can't live another day without—"

A ring tone from Chun Li's jeans emitted the room. Chun Li looked at Bison with trembling eyes,

"My father is calling me."

Bison kissed her, "Call him back later."

"Bison, please, let me—"

"No, Chun, you're tending to me now." Bison vehemently said, "You are going to pay total attention to me now."

The tone stopped then rang again. Her hands had a trembling grip on him, shaking horribly as they begged to be let go and free. Bison stared her down, his black hair coming down around his face and eyes, his cheek twitching at the bouncing of his jaw from irritation and frustration.

"Bison…" Chun Li whispered, "Please…he needs to talk to me."

"And _I_ need to make love to you." He dryly responded, "Once. Or twice. Or maybe until the water company shuts me off."

"Bison…" Her eyes welled up in tears, "Please…he's my father…"

A soft, uncomfortable sigh came from Bison, his hands touching her shoulders. Her tears could always break his stone will…

In a moment, Chun Li was free and she leapt out of the shower and grabbed her phone, taking a spare towel.

XXX

"I'll be careful, Daddy," Chun Li paused to take in his soothing voice, "You be careful, though."

"_Alright, sweetheart. Promise me you'll stay clear from the downtown area. Stay with friends. Trusted friends."_ Dorai's voice told her, his voice cracking from exhaustion,

"_Don't let anyone take advantage of you if they're not trustworthy._"

"I understand, Daddy." Chun Li said, "I love you."

"_I love you too, Chun."_

Click. Chun Li set her phone next to her on the table, unhappily slouching in the armchair.

So close…he was so close…and she was so helpless…

Had her father not called, Bison would've raped her. Or well, whatever it would be considered since they _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend…

She would probably still be up there with him, praying, begging to end it…Bison would easily write it off as a defensive mechanism of her so-called 'sexual denial' and keep going…he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do his business and leave…no, he'd savor and enjoy the moments, the passion, the intensity of their bodies…

Her legs immediately closed and crossed. Chun Li wouldn't let Bison do that to her…even if she had to suffocate herself to escape it…

"What did he want?" A grunt interrupted her thoughts. Bison appeared in the living room, fully dressed, and quite peeved. "Anything important?"

"…He wanted to know if I was okay." Chun Li responded, "He's downtown now. There's bodies littered _everywhere…_"

"So?" Bison answered apathetically, crossing into the kitchen," Nobody cares about them."

"How could you say that?" Chun Li glared at him, "They have people who care about—"

"Those _people_ care about _themselves_. Not other people. Scum of the Earth. Prostitutes, gang leaders, junkies…society can enjoy a few less criminals of the world now." Bison interrupted, "We all avoid them. Why care about something when you avoid them everyday of your life? Why does their _death_ stir us into doing something?"

"Why do you have to be so damn rude when you don't get laid?" Chun Li snapped back, "Why can't you just leave sex alone?"

"Because I want your body every 15 seconds." Bison replied, angry at her blunt comment, "Because I find you sexy and hot as hell. Because I want those fine-toned legs squeezing around my waist as I attend to your beautiful chest."

Gritting her teeth, Chun Li got up, grabbing her purse before Bison caught her hand, pressing her against him.

"But you're pretty pissed too." Bison remarked, "So I'm not the only one who gets grumpy when my advances are shot."

"I'm mad because of your statements of innocent people." She answered back forcefully, struggling a little bit but Bison held on, his strength outmatching hers. His eyes stared intensely at her, passionate and needy, completely adoring.

"You're the only innocent person left in the world." Bison whispered softly, lovingly, "You're perfect and pure. There is no evil or darkness within your soul…just ultimate good. Nobody is innocent anymore except for you, my love…my angelic soul mate…"

"I'm not so innocent, Bison." Chun Li answered back before Bison squeezed her small hands.

"Yes you are. You don't know taint and greed, Chun. I know what a tainted soul is. I've met evil people, Chun Li…I've met the average man, woman, and child…I've met false prophets and false seers…but you…you are true and real. You're a real angel with real angel wings…you fell into my arms because I mocked love and thought I was too high for my own good. You were meant to trap me with your eyes and imprison me with your voice…and once I sank to my knees and gave up my foolish ideas of mortal godliness, you rewarded me by being with me forever…and I love every second of it. I killed my pride and murdered my ego to be with you. Now I want to repay for you for what you've done to me." He spoke almost hypnotically, his eyes staring much more intensely.

Words couldn't come to Chun Li's mouth, only stuttering breaths. Bison leaned over and kissed her, his tongue licking her lips in a gentle glide.

"I want you." He told her again for the second time that day, "I want you forever. I slept with sluts and mindless brats and I even got myself to sleep with two girls at once…but I've never been able to make love, especially with an angelic lover. I know how to do it and how to make _good_, I guess, but lovemaking goes so much deeper than that. I want to experience that in my life, Chun Li…and I want you to be the first and only one I can do that with."

"…Bison…I _can't_ do it with you because—"

"Because _why?_" Bison gripped her suddenly, tightly, "I _love_ you, damnit! I love you so much that I'll explode with the pain inside! Just do it once with me, please…all I ask for is one time…I'll be slow and gentle so you won't hurt so much…I won't even ask you to do degrading things. I'll just pleasure you. All you have to do is lie on the bed and let me—"

"_No._" Her voice broke him to pieces, shattering his sanity. Bison could only look at her, his throat tight with anger and rejection. She was so close to him right now; a single smooth rip from his arm would render her naked, bare, and vulnerable. He could easily fight her, overpower her, and pin her beneath him with no escape. Bison could squash her cries with his hands pressed against her mouth, silencing her as he took her from the inside. He could even do this once, twice or hundred million times…but he just stood there, looking at her with pained eyes.

All Bison had to do is believe Chun Li was straying from his path, that he couldn't convince her anymore and action was the only way…but he couldn't. He couldn't do that right now.

Frazzled, Bison released her and walked away without a word, almost shattered beyond repair.

XXX

"Heads."

Ryu flipped the coin and then slapped it on his arm, "Tails."

Ken grumbled, "Why is it always tails around you?"

His friend grinned lightly, pocketing the coin, "Well?" Ken got up, flexed his muscles, and got into stance.

"Alright, but if you break my jaw again, you're not staying in my dorm anymore."

XXX

Chun Li waited downstairs for hours.

She wanted to go home and be safe from her psychotic boyfriend.

Bison hadn't come down in a long time…could he…have…?

XXX

"_Mine. All mine…" Bison mumbled as he unzipped his pants, moving himself against her in an impatient need._

_Chun Li cried out and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Oh…Bison…"_

His eyes opened slowly, resisting the light.

Bison was lying on top of his bed, sprawled out with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. His arms reached over his head and felt his head—hat was gone.

"Where did it go?" He mumbled emotionlessly, his eyes adjusting to his situation. Bison's hands groped for the hat around his bed, knocking off his alarm clock in the process.

"Damn." Bison said, not even an iota of care in his voice.

His mind refocused again: Chun Li was still downstairs and God, Bison was horny.

'_Why does it even matter?' _Bison cursed bitterly at himself as his eyes searched for his hat, '_She won't even listen to me. Why won't she listen to me?'_

The last thought almost made him break into wild tears.

'_Oh God, I'm going crazy.'_ He moaned loudly in his head, almost delusional with grief, '_I'm going insane. I feel like I'm the bad guy and I'm not! I know I'm not! I'm the her protector, her lover…why won't she consummate our relationship with me!?'_

Bison suddenly felt like he was unattractive, like the whole reason Chun Li didn't want to make love with him was because he was too hideous for her. That she just loved him for his personality but not his physical appearance.

'_Am I really that bad-looking?'_ Bison thought with horror, taking a glance into the mirror. His clothes were a little unkempt but because he was sleeping…maybe Bison needed a haircut but surely…perhaps he could lose a _little_ bit of weight maybe around the waist…

'_Well, what does she expect?! Not everyone looks like Vega for God's sake!'_ He snappishly thought before he recanted, '_Well, okay, so I have a few things I need to work out. But…well, she does too!'_

He mentally smacked himself in the head, '_What the hell am I thinking? Chun Li is absolutely perfect. There's not a single flaw in her body. Even her fingernails are gorgeous.'_

Maybe it was a good thing that him and Chun Li weren't having a sexual relationship yet. He'd be too busy making love to her to even hold a job.

'_I'd never want to leave her.'_

God, it'd be worth it: her moaning in ecstasy as he took her from the inside, grunting, and groaning as he took her beautiful gift gently from her. He would reassuringly kiss her when she cried out in pain.

'_I bet it feels good.'_ Bison thought sadly to himself as he reached behind the bed, taking his hat.

'_I bet she's the best lover in the world.'_

XXX

The drive back to Chun Li's dorm was eerily quiet.

Chun Li waited for him to talk, waited for him to beg and plead…but he did nothing of the sort. Bison just drove, his eyes staring straight ahead as if they were glued to the road. His hands were gripped tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning a pale white from the pressure.

She felt bad for him. She broke his heart…

'_Maybe once wouldn't hurt…I mean, virginity is a spiritual thing more than a physical—'_

Chun Li barely stopped her fist from connecting with her face.

She was not going sleep with him just because she _felt_ bad for him. Chun Li didn't want to sleep with him--she didn't love him. He was overly-protective and practically insane. Why would she want to lose her virginity to that kind of man?

Bison was still staring straight ahead as if his life depended on it.

What could he be thinking?, Chun Li wondered as Bison passed a car at high speeds. Could he be thinking of ways to convince her or how to make her pay for her hurtful comments?

In Bison's mind, he was thinking of only Chun Li: how beautiful she was, how wonderful she was, how lucky he was to have her…

His jaw was tightly clenched as he mused over his girlfriend and his unlucky predicament. Bison had a girlfriend who was the last 'married virgin' in the world and who cared nothing for the mortal pleasures of the flesh whereas Bison wanted to make love to her all day long and not think of anything else.

Of course, this type of problem should've been resolved a long time ago…however, Chun Li was determined to keep her virginity for marriage. Logic, reason, and even emotional pulls had no effect on her decision.

Bison's mind floated back to the very first time he made an attempt on her…

_Bison had taken Chun Li out to a fancy dinner at a gourmet restaurant in the city, about two hours away from the college. All during the dinner, however, Bison couldn't sit still in his chair, impatient and hurried._

_Tonight, Bison was going to have her for the first time. He'd been wanting it for so long now, ever since he laid eyes on her, but Bison was a gentlemen: Chun Li was no whore and he let her have time to want him too before they consummated their relationship to each other._

_It was all planned out so perfectly. Bison would drive her back to her dorm room and make out with her just to get her in the mood and persuade her gently to have sex with him. Then, of course, Bison would take her all night and go well into the day before they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Bison even made sure Cammy was gone for the next two days so he could achieve this._

_All the way home from the restaurant, Bison couldn't keep himself from getting excited. Nervous feelings built up inside him for the first time, coursing through his veins and numbing his brain. Chun Li was right there and he so badly wanted her…_

_Chun Li had no idea what was in store for her._

_They finally drove back to her dorm room and Bison let her out of the car, taking her arm. He brought her upstairs…_

_And Chun Li went into her bedroom to take off her shoes, making Bison follow her. When he opened to door to walk in, Chun Li looked mildly surprised._

"_Bison?" She said, taking her earrings off, "Do you need something?"_

'_Yeah. You.' He thought, stepping over to her before clearing his throat. "I just wanted to be around you. I love you, you know." Bison smiled, his teeth showing rather hungrily. Chun Li blinked and stared up at him as he took her in his arms._

"_I know." She said and Bison kissed her passionately on the mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bison pulled away, breathing softly on her face._

"_I want you." He told her quietly, "I want you so badly, Chun Li…"_

"_Oh." Was all she said, pulling away from him, "…Bison, you know that I'm saving myself for marriage, right?"_

_Ah, Bison forgot about that. Oh well--he'll convince her to give it up today. After all, he was going to marry her anyway…_

"_Come on," He coaxed, "We're getting married anyway…why wait?" Chun Li reared her head back, "We're…what?" She asked._

"_Getting married. I suppose it'll have to be proper but we are. I love you, Chun Li…you're the first one I've ever felt so infatuated with…I won't hurt you much. I'll make it feel good for you." Bison explained, holding her tighter in his arms._

"_Bison…uh, I don't know how to put this but…" Chun Li trailed off, "…Listen, I don't want to have sex with you. Not…now, anyway…and besides, when did we ever talk about marriage? Aren't we just in the beginning stages for that?"_

_Bison stopped for a moment, "What?"_

"_I don't want to have sex." Chun Li repeated a bit more firmly, "I just think it would be easier to wait…you know, so I don't get pregnant…and plus, who knows what could happen?"_

_That logic stirred in his head for a moment: it made no sense to him. _

"_But…" He tried before Chun Li interrupted him._

"_Not now. Maybe one day, Bison. Maybe one day."_

"BISON!" Chun Li's cries brought him back to reality before Bison came out of his daydream, seeing another truck coming directly at them. He swerved out the way in time and went back to the correct lane, his eyes refocused on reality.

"Sorry." He murmured.

Chun Li tried to relax her heartbeat but she couldn't help but feel that Bison was scheming, thinking, plotting of ways to get her back for everything she's done…

XXX

The next day, Chun Li was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a book opened to her new assignments. Putting the pen to her cheek, she wandered back to yesterday and Bison's near-collision with his car.

"I hope he's thinking more clearly." She murmured, turning a page, "I don't want to die from an automotive accident…"

Outside her window, she heard a car pull up close to the dorms. Almost like it was second nature, Chun Li knew it was Bison and she knew he was taking her out for something stupid or frivolous.

Walking to the window, Chun Li saw Bison get out of his car and lock it, entering the building. However, something else caught her eye. Two scrawny teenagers had entered from the left side of the building and raced over to Bison's car.

At first, she thought that they were just admiring it but instead, they pulled out knives and keys and began to defile Bison's priceless car.

"Oh my G--!" Chun Li screamed and ran to the door before she ran smack into her boyfriend.

"Chun Li?" Bison grabbed her before she fell to the ground, "What's wrong? Something the matter?"

"Bison…those…kids are messing up your car!" Chun Li choked out before Bison ran back downstairs. She stared at the doorway for a second before following him, almost flying down the steps.

Flying open the entrance doors, Chun Li saw Bison standing before a scarred, dented, and slashed car. The hood of the car had be scratched and hammered in, the windshield had be smashed into pieces and all the other windows were cracked and destroyed. The tires had been slashed and were lying almost flat on the ground and on the doors were keyed in the phrase "Scared yet?"

She stepped towards him, almost afraid that he would blow up, "Bison…"

Bison kept staring at it, his facial expressions unchanging. He knew who it was, he wasn't stupid. But Bison almost wanted to laugh--he would've thought that they would resort to better strategies than destroying a car he didn't even care about…

"Bison…I'm so sorry." Chun Li's voice drifted him back into his real world and Bison didn't turn to her.

"It doesn't matter." He said softly, "Things like this happen. I'll get another car. Are you alright?"

Chun Li gently put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm…okay, I guess. Aren't you going to call the police? I mean, what if those kids come back? It'd be--"

"They won't come back." Bison chuckled, taking her into his arms, "We don't need to call the police. I'll sell this to a junker and we'll buy a new car. It'll be even better than this one. We'll go back upstairs and call a towing company."

"Bison, this is all too weird--I mean, what happened in the restaurant, the shootings, some kids keying your car--"

"_Don't worry about it_." He said firmly, holding her tightly, "It'll all be taken care of. I promise."

XXX

The towing truck took away the destroyed car and Chun Li shivered in the cold, wrapping her sweater around her. Bison was dialing a number with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Love you." He smiled at her as the phone on the other line was ringing, making Chun Li shiver down to her soul. What was he going to do? Buy another car? How was he going to get back and forth to school? How was he going to do his 'mysterious' job without a car?

"Sagat. I need you to come pick me up at Chun Li's dorm entrance." Bison said into the phone and then hung up rather abruptly as if it was normal business deal. Lightly kissing her on the head, Bison squeezed her waist and held her close, trying to keep her warm with his body.

Within a few minutes, a light blue sedan pulled up and Sagat was behind the wheel with a calm, neutral look on his face. Chun Li shivered at the sight of him--Sagat was unnerving yet for some reason, she knew he'd never hurt her.

Bison pulled her into the backseat with him and held her close, "Drive me to the first car dealer." He ordered.

XXX


End file.
